The Sun and the moon
by Sun the man of Hope
Summary: What if Michiru Kaioh had a little brother? One that has a paper bag and wrappings around his face. What is he hiding and how is he gonna deal with Tokyo and the forces of evil? It will be a story of love, family, pain, and being able to become strong while trying to have a calm life while being able to be a vigilante.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I do not own sailor moon. Also, this story is not gonna be exactly aligned with the original story of Sailor moon. If anyone wants to assist me in anyway, PM me if you want, just dont send me thousands of messages if I got anything wrong. I am purposefully changing some things in characters. Nothing life threating or life changing, just some stuff for my OC. Hate if you want, but its my story. Don't like it, Don't read it. I hope you all enjoy. :)

The morning started as a boy wakes up and narrows at the clock, signaling that its 7:55 in the morning. "Muhh..." The boy said as he get up out of bed and stands. He then looked at himself as he saw his face which was covered around in bandages, as if he was a mummy. He then put on his paper bag, which somehow made himself feel better. He then grabbed a small stack of papers.

"Well... lets starts the day." He said as he walked downstairs to smell a nice breakfast coming in. A nice omelette with a hint of pepper and chopped onions, sizzling of bacon, and hint of a glass of orange. The boy smiled as he walked into the dining room and to see a tall woman with dark green hair and tanned brown skin.

"Morning Aunt Setsuna." The boy said as he sat down.

"Good morning, Sun." Setsuna said with a soft smile. Sun Kaioh, 15 years old, and a holder to his mother's fortune. Setsuna Meioh, 20 years old and a nurse.

"How did you sleep?" Sun asked as he stretched his arms and made a big yawn.

"I slept well. And I can only guess that you slept well too?" Setsuna asked as she put four plates down.

"Oh you know it." He said with a big smile, but noticed that the grin was covered with his bag so he could take it off and grinned again and she giggled softly and deeply.

"Well that's good. Your sister and Haruka should be coming back from their early morning drive and after we are done we can start with your class for today. Did you finish your homework?" Setsuna asked as she began to eat. Sun then handed her the small stack of papers that he was holding.

"Right here. And I even did those bonus questions." Sun said, he removed his bag fully and placed it down next to his seat as he began to eat.

"Very good. I knew you could get them done. Did it take you long?" Setsuna asked as she was checking the papers and eating at the same time.

"Ehhh a bit but, you know, I got it done and I'm just glad I finished. Stayed up a bit late but not too bad." Sun said as he kept eating.

"Well you got it done and that's what matters," The door opens and then closes. "Oh, they are back." Setsuna finished as she looked at the door.

"We are home!" A woman with long wavy aquamarine hair said as she came into the dining room along with a person with short, tomboyish blonde hair and in a nice suit.

"Hey sis. Hello Haruka." Sun says as he is gulping down his orange juice. Michiru kaioh, Age 17, heir to her father's fortune and sister to Sun Kaioh. And Haruka Tenoh, age 17, boyfriend or girlfriend...? Sun couldn't figure it out honestly.

"Hello little brother. How is your morning going?" Michiru asked.

"I slept good. And I finished my homework if you were gonna ask." Sun said with a matter of fact tone a bit.

"Nice work, kiddo." Haruka said, about to pat his head, but didn't out of massive hesitation. Sun noticed this.

"Were you gonna pat my head, or leave it like that like your trying to do the force?" Sun asked, raising one of his eyebrows up, but it looked like the wrapping went up a bit.

"S-Sorry..." Haruka said, bringing the hand down and sits down.

"You're fine. It's cool. I just like to mess around." Sun said with a chuckle. Haruka laugh a bit nervously while looking away as guilt kind of hit inside.

"Well. Since you and your aunt have finished breakfast, why don't you two get started for your classes." Michiru said.

"Alright. Let's go!" Sun said, getting up, cleaning his dishes and left into the other room as Setsuna did the same.

"That went well..." Haruka said, sighing a bit.

"He's coming around. He is just getting used to knowing I'm dating someone." MIchiru said.

"I know but... I was about to pat his head and I didn't realize it at first. I felt like an idiot. You think I offended him?" Haruka asked.

"I don't think you did. He just likes to mess around. He's easy but... he will at times be sensitive. Considering what happened." Michiru said somberly.

"What happened to him if I may ask?" Haruka asked, fairly interested.

"It's best if he told you himself. Which is something that you need to work on with him." michiru said with her beautiful smile that Haruka loved.

"You are right. Well we can try when he's done with his school stuff. But now," Haruka then puts a piece of bacon to her mouth. "Want some breakfast?" She said with a grin. Michiru smiled and kissed her.

*At Juuban high school, several hours later*

"Ouuuu... I failed again... Mom's gonna kick me out again. Rats." Usagi said. Usagi Tsukino, age 15, is a student at Juuban high school... and sucks at it.

"You just need to try harder Usagi. I know you're gonna do better." Ami said. Ami Mizuno, age 15, is also a student at Juuban high school who wishes to become a doctor.

"I know! Why don't we have a study sesh again?" Minako chimed in. Minako Aino, age 15, wishes to become an idol and is a student at Juuban.

"I suppose we could. But I gotta head out to see a friend." Makoto said. Makoto Kino, age 15, wishes to open and floral and bakery and also is a student.

"Oooo~! Is it a boy~" The girls besides Ami said with a sly grin.

"Y-yes but he isn't like that. He's just a friend. We just hang out and talk about stuff we like." Makoto said.

"So a boyfriend?" Minako asked with a giggle.

"You know what I mean, Mina. Geez." Makoto said, puffing her cheeks.

"I'm just messing around. Have fun, Makoto." Minako said, giggling again. Makoto walks out of school and starts to head over to her friend's place.

*The Kaioh residence*

"Niice! Got my work done early!" Sun said as he got up from his desk and handed Setsuna his papers.

"Seeing your friend today?" Setsuna asked, checking it over with a smile. It was a monday, Sun would finish up his work a lot quicker just to see his friends. I was good for him to get out and see the outside. Considering... that was the thought running through Setsuna's mind as she started to have flashbacks.

"Yup! And I did the bonus questions again. Was a real doozy, but I think I got it." Sun said happily.

"You've never let me down, little sun. Alright run along, let your sister know before you leave ok?" Setsuna said, rating the paper as he got a 115 on them, the 15 being the bonus question being correct.

"Yes, ma'am." Sun said, walking upstairs.

"Darn it, I need to make these bonus questions harder." Setsuna said to herself, puffing her cheeks a bit. But in truth, she was proud of him. He puts in effort to learn, and is a great listener.

Sun reaches up to his sister's door and knocks on it. "Who is it?" Michiru asked.

"It's Sun." Sun said.

"Come on in." Michiru said with a gentle chime in her voice. The boy walked in to see his sister and Haruka in bed as they leaned in onto each other.

"Oh... Did I come at a bad time?" Sun asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"No, kiddo. Me and your sister just like to do this. Do you feel uncomfortable? Or do you want me to do this to you?" Haruka said with a cocky grin.

"Ha... You're funny. I-I'm good." Sun said, his eyes darting away. Haruka then came over to him and her cheeks went to his.

"See, Michiru was being mean to me. I might need a new partner." Haruka said in a playful seductive tone.

"I might get more mean if you don't stop teasing my little brother." Michiru said, her eyes closed and holding a smile. But her aura was engrossing the room as it somehow got super cold in the room.

"Um... I think you should listen to my sis. You prolly know that better me." Sun said as sweat drops and the fear of death looming over him.

"No kidding..." Haruka said with more sweat drops and the fear of sheer pain not wanting to happen. "Besides you aren't my type." Haruka finished as she walked back to the bed.

"Oh... may I ask why...?" Sun asked nervously and kinda curious on why.

"You aren't buff enough for me." Haruka joked. Sun kind of felt demeaned as he looked at his arms and flex and it barely went up. Haruka chuckled.

"Sun, I was messing with you." Haruka said.

"Riiight... Anyway, I finished my stuff early today, I just wanted to let you know I was heading out to see my friend, sis." Sun said, as he was pointing to the front door with his thumb.

"Oh yes, I forget that it's Monday. Well then have fun. Be sure to be safe and don't be afraid to call me if you need to." Michiru said in a mother like tone.

"Sure. Alright, I will see you all later." Sun said as he was about to walk out.

"Oh hey, Sun. Before you go, if you aren't too busy would you like to hang out tomorrow? You and I can go anywhere you would like." Haruka said.

"Uh... sure. I mean I could try to buff myself up if its not gonna make you feel like you need to come hang out with me." Sun said somewhat sarcastically. Haruka herself felt her eyebrows go up.

"You didn't take that seriously did you?" Haruka asked, genuinely serious about asking that.

He ignored it and walked downstairs. She sighed and leaned onto the back board of the bed. "I was only kidding." Haruka said, scratching her head.

"He tends to take words somewhat seriously. He can make jokes... it's just that sometime he will interpret other's words as serious unless he distinctly hears anything that could be of either sarcasm or a joke." Michiru said.

"You know a lot about your brother. What do you know about me?" Haruka whispered into Michiru's ear, kissing her neck.

"If I told you, it would take more than a day, love." Michiru said, kissing her lover's head.

"We got time." Haruka said as she kissed Michiru and she felt Michiru's arms wrap around her.

*Outside*

"Ooh you're not buff enough. I'm so cool! Whatever, I'm not gonna get negative about this. That is below me. I must behave better. Besides, You know she was messing, why do I have to be so gosh darn sensitive to stuff. I should apologize next time I see Haruka." Sun said to himself as he took a deep breath. He took the mental note into file as he began to walk towards his destination. He then saw his friend, A girl, much taller then himself, had long brown hair but was in a ponytail and had on a long skirt on with a nice red shirt.

"Makoto!" Sun called, she turned to see the bag headed boy and she smiled.

"Hey Sun! It's good to see you," Makoto began to walk up and picked him up and hugged him. "How have you been?" Makoto finished.

"It's been good. Finished my school work early just to come hang out with ya. Plus uh... *Sigh* Well I kinda made Haruka feel bad. He or... she; I don't know I have been having a hard time with finding out about that, made a joke about me not being buff enough and I took it seriously." Sun said.

"Haruka can at times be mean, but it shouldn't mean you should bite back." Makoto said.

"Yeah you are right. I'm gonna go apologize when we finish up, but with that being said... did you see Unique toys Ragnaros?" Sun said with a grin.

"Oh my gosh I wanna get that so bad! It looks so beautiful..." Makoto said with a stars in her eyes. Sun was truly amazed that he met someone that liked Transformers as much as he did. Especially third party stuff. They had so many collections, she didn't have as much as Sun due to her being on her own, but Sun would always hook her up if he liked it as well. Yep, they were two peas in a pod.

"Yuki toys just said on their forum they have some in stock, we can head there now and see it close up." Sun said.

"Heck yeah let's go!" Makoto said, pumped up to go. They began to head to Akihabara, the place with all sorts of things, Clothes, technology, manga, or even toys. You name it, they most likely have it. 'Yuki's toys' is in big bold letters as the two smiled and saw the glass display and there it was. Unique toys' Ragnaros. A very nice looking third party Bruticus, that looked like a monster.

"Look at him. He's magnificent." Makoto said, pressing her hand to the glass as the stars in her eyes start to surround her body. Sun chuckled and patted her back.

"Give me a sec. I will be right back." Sun said as he entered the store. Makoto watched as he went to the register person and pointed at Ragnaros and said something to where even the guy's eyes widened and looked at him in massive surprise. She tilted her head on what he said as he got two big bags and he paid the man his money and walked out while the cashier looked at him.

"Hey what happened? He looked at you pretty crazy like." Makoto said, pointing to him.

"I just said I wanted two Ragnaros'. Also it's kinda rude to point." Sun said as he was being thoughtful.

"Sorry. And... wait... you said two- NO YOU DIDN'T!" Makoto exclaimed as her eyes got as big as a large mirror.

"I did. Here you go." Sun said kindly as he handed her the bag. It felt heavy, all that die cast metal held such a nice weight to carry.

"Sun... that was over 60,000 yen... I can't pay you back for this." Makoto said.

"I didn't say you needed to. We have both been waiting for this release. Plus I mean... You are my friend. My only friend to just hang out with me and have the same likes as me ya know? Let's just head to my place and put them together." Sun said, smiling. Makoto couldn't see it through the bag, but even she knew he felt happy.

"Sun... this is-" Makoto stopped as shouting was heard and her brain went into alert as she turned. A creature covered in wires and electricity as the monster grabbed the woman and dark electricity formed onto the girls chest as light illuminated onto her as a beautiful crystal was pulled out of her chest.

"What in the heck...?" Sun said in a shocked state.

"Sun. I will meet you at your place. I want you to run. Do you understand?" Makoto asked, her voice getting serious as she put her hand into her pocket.

"S-Sure. Stay safe!" Sun said as he began to run with the bags.

"*Inhales and then exhales* Here we go. Jupiter planet power, make up!" Jupiter shouted as she pulled out her wand and began to transform. "Protected by Jupiter, the planet of thunder, Guardian of Protection, Sailor Jupiter! I'll make you feel so much regret, it'll leave you numb!" Jupiter roared, her dress flowing marvelously as her eyes pierced the monster, but it looked unfazed.

"We are here too! And in the name of the moon, we will punish you!" A familiar voice to Jupiter called, as she looked beyond the monster to see Sailor moon and the other three senshi.

"When did you all-" "Sailor moon here wanted to get ice cream..." Sailor Mars said, rasing one of her brows, looking at sailor moon and tapping her shoes.

"Don't blame me, I was hungry! Besides, we got lucky so I expect a thank you later." Sailor moon said with a humph. The girls sweat dropped.

"Let go of that Crystal monster! For I am Sailor Uranus and I fight to protect this planet!" A woman in a sailor outfit and has short tomboyish hair.

"And I am sailor neptune. Acting elegantly." Sailor Neptune said with a grin.

"Who are they?" Sailor mercury asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But they are senshi too. Hmm..." Sailor mars whispered as she looked at the two and a loud clang rang out as a small figure in black, wearing a balaclava whacked the monster in the face with a pan.

"Hi there, monster..." A male voice came out of the figure as his eyes had the look of justice.

AN: This is something I have been working on while on my hiatus since I got a new job and this was filling my head so I needed to type it out and get the people to see and read it. Review it and lemme know what you think, favorite and share to to anyone that you think would like it. And as always, I shall see youuu... in the next chapter. Stay cool and power on everyone. Buh-bye!

P.S: Also, I did mean what I said up top, if you want to help me make this story become more flushed out and accurate, don't hesitate to come talk to me. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"What the- who the heck is this?!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as he saw the small male kept hitting the monster with the pan.

"I don't know, but I almost feel bad for that monster. Almost." Sailor Jupiter said in a matter of fact tone. The guy kept pummeling the monster, not letting up, until wires start to wrap around him and the kid was thrown into a clothes shop.

"Gah... Ugh... That hurt." The man wheezed as he slowly got up and picked up the pan. He saw the cashier as she shook in fear.

"Excuse me." The boy said as he began to run up to the monster and tackled it. He whacked it a few more times and looked up to see a few water gallons and had an idea. He kept whacking it and rolled away and was about to grab a water gallon and saw light beginning to get brighter as it was red.

"Mars... Fire... Ignite!" Sailor mars said, as she closed her eyes, put her hands together and concentrated as a swirl of fire began to form around her fingers and she shot it off as it hit the monster and burned away and the pure heart crystal was dropped.

"Woah..." The boy said in amazement. He walked over to the remains and grabbed the pure heart crystal and looked at the woman who was attacked and walked up to her.

"Boy, I need you to hand me that crystal." Sailor Uranus said as she put her hand out. He walked past her as he got down on one knee to the woman and pressed the crystal to her chest but where his hand was still at a distance, the crystal started to phase into her as she started to stir.

"Are you ok, miss?" The boy asked, helping the woman sit up.

"Y-Yes. My head hurts." The woman said sluggishly.

"That woman there dealt with the monster who attacked you. You should thank her while you have the chance." The boy said, making Mars look at him. Despite that he didn't do much damage to the creature, he didn't even take a lick of credit for it. She took a mental note of that along with Sailor mercury and Jupiter.

"T-Thank you, ma'am." The woman said. Sailor mars smiled at her.

"It was no problem, miss." Mars replied, sheepishly smiling.

"Darn it! Why didn't you do as I said, kid?!" Uranus growled, making the boy turn to her.

"It was hers. Not yours; and besides, the monster is defeated and the victim is alive thanks to her." The boy said, nodding over to Mars.

"You don't understand what you did. Next time you want to help, don't. We don't need some foolish child to try to play hero." Neptune said coldly.

"I didn't see you two do much," The boy said with honesty, not trying to be cocky. "If you are like these other girls, why didn't you assist?" He finished, making the tall, tomboyish one growl.

"Just stay out of our way. We don't need them or you." Uranus finished as they disappeared with speed.

"Hey kid," Jupiter called out, making the boy turn to her. "Thanks for the help, you were pretty brave." Jupiter finished. The boy could see Mercury making a call for a Hospital car to come pick the woman up.

"It was no problem. Do you know those two?" The boy asked, nodding to the couple that had left.

"We haven't met them before. We thought we were the only Senshi." Venus said.

"Senshi?" The boy wondered, tilting his head like a confused dog.

"Defenders of earth! In the name of the moon, Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. We punish evildoers!" Sailor moon said, doing her poses.

"Ahhhh. I see now. Well, I'm gonna go now. I will catch you later." The boy said as he was walking off.

"Wait," Mars called out, making the boy stop. "Why didn't you take any credit when you were fighting the monster?" Mars finished. The boy rubbed his chin for half a second before turning.

"Well, in all honesty, I don't think I even did any damage. I think I was must making it mad. Plus you were the one who beat it. So, I have to thank you too for the save." The boy smiled, making gulp and blush a bit.

"W-well it's not a problem. Just be more careful ok?" Mars said, somewhat turning away.

"Yes, ma'am. Hope to see you all again soon." The boy said cheerfully as he waved and ran off.

"He's a good kid... Oh shoot! I should go see if Sun is ok!" Jupiter said, somewhat worried as she goes back to her civilian clothes. The rest follow suit.

"Why don't we all go see him," Minako said. "I wanna see if this boy is cute or not." Minako said with a sly grin.

"W-Well... Alright." Makoto said, blushing as the girls followed her.

*The Kaioh residence*

Sun entered his home as he had the two big bags. He saw that only Setsuna was still in the house as she was typing away on her computer. "Aunt Setsuna? Where did Sis and Haruka go?" Sun asked.

"They... had some business to attend. Might have been something from their jobs." Setsuna said awkwardly, as if she tried to think something up.

"Ok... I'm gonna head upstairs. See ya later." Sun said, narrowing his eyes as he went upstairs. Setsuna let out a sigh of relief, she held her wand to her hand and put it back in her pocket. Sun opened his room and saw his nice and clean room with all of his collections of transformers.

"Its good to be home." Sun said, dropping some black clothing and he put it away in his closet and wiped away the shards of glass. Until he felt a slice on his finger.

"Agh!" Sun growled out, as he saw his finger was bleeding. "Ah, rats." Sun finished as he went downstairs and saw his sis and Haruka come into the house.

"Oh, Hey sis. Everything ok? Aunt Setsuna said that you guy's jobs called you over?" Sun asked.

"Uh... y-yeah... My race team wanted me to confirm my date for our race this week." Haruka said, looking away.

"Same here with my recitals. Just confirmations." Michiru said, smiling at her brother.

"Oh. Ok then. I'm just glad you aren't going today." Sun said, smiling back.

"Kiddo, You're bleeding." Haruka exclaimed, kneeling down to see his cut on his finger.

"Oh, one of the bags I was carrying gave me a paper cut. Darn thing hurt too." Sun lied, he hated doing it, but he felt it needed to be done so that they don't worry.

"Here, let me get that for you." Haruka said, her eyes were halfway open in a sultry way and she kissed his finger. Michiru's scary aura slowly picked back up while sun himself was blushing beet red.

"T-Thank you." Sun said with a shaky voice as Haruka then wrapped up the wound with one of the band aids in the nearby bathroom.

"It's no problem. I care about you too, little Sun. Oh, your blushing. Did I sweep you off your feet?" Haruka asked with a cocky grin.

"U-um uh... I uhm..." Sun couldn't find the words. He started to moon walk into one of the bathrooms as he was still in the same position as he closed the door.

"Oh my gosh!" The three could hear in a muffle in the bathroom. Haruka grinned to herself. Her skin began to crawl though as she turned around.

"Oh, Haruka. You never learn do you. You should probably get those bandages for later tonight for yourself." Michiru said in a cheerful and calm tone as Haruka's skin went as pale as a ghost.

"M-Michiru, I-I was just messing around ya know. Hehe..." Haruka said, trying her best on not dying tonight. Michiru cocked her head a bit and as if a demon mask was right behind her, Haruka slooowly took a step back before the door bell rang. The aura was completely gone as Michiru turned to the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Michiru wondered as she walked to the door and Haruka took a big sigh of relief.

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes." Haruka whispered to Setsuna.

"You got saved by the bell." Setsuna said as the two stared at Michiru, leaning towards one another to speak. Sun came out of the bathroom and saw five girls come in. One was Makoto, the other four he had no idea on who they are.

"Oh. Hey Makoto. This is my family. Michiru my sister and Haruka my friend. And here is my Aunt Setsuna." Sun said with a smile.

"How did they know where we live?" Michiru asked.

"I brought her over once and asked Aunt Setsuna for permission. She said yes." Sun said. Michiru looked at her as Setsuna sweat dropped a bit and waved her hand up and down while giggling nervously.

"Well... it is nice to meet you miss Makoto." Michiru said, presenting her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Makoto said, shaking her hand, her eyes shift a tad as she felt a power inside Michiru. Her sense smelled that of the sea, she tried not to show much emotion and recoiled her hand back as she smiled. The others did the same and didn't make much of a reaction, but they felt it too.

"Well if you are a friend of my brothers, you are a friend of ours. Please come in." Michiru said.

"Man, Sun, you got five girls here for you? Man, I thought I had it good." Haruka joked. Sun blushed and looked away.

"I'm sure it's not like that." Sun said sheepishly.

"I'm Haruka Tenoh. It's nice to meet you." Haruka said, his looks made the girl's eyes turn into hearts.

"You're that racer guy everyone talks about. Sun didn't tell me he knew you, Mr. Tenoh." Makoto said, shaking Haruka's hand, she felt the same type of aura, except she felt the embodiment of the wind and sky itself. She tried not to make a reaction, but Haruka noticed it and grinned.

"Does my presence frighten you somehow?" Haruka said with a grin, she kissed Makoto's hand, which made Sun's heart beat hard as he grabbed their hands.

"Heh... em... uh... I will just... take them upstairs to my room. Sorry if they bothered you, Haruka. To you as well sis. Come on guys." Sun said as he held Makoto's hand and had the others follow.

"Did I make him jealous?" Haruka asked in amazement as she chuckle softly. "He's a cute kid." Haruka finished as she and Michiru went into the family room to watch TV.

*Sun's room*

Sun opened to the door of his room and Makoto felt unfazed since she saw his room before, but the others saw the shelves of different Transformers, from regular bot to big size combiners.

"Wooooah! It's like a toy shop in here!" Usagi said in amazement.

"Ah come on there isn't that many toys in here." Sun said sheepishly as he rubbed his head. Although she was kinda right.

"How come you have so many?" Rei asked.

"I collect them. As does, Makoto herself. Speaking of," He then hands her the bag from earlier. "Here's your Ragnaros, Makoto." Sun finished.

"You collect these too, Makoto. Interesting." Ami said, giggling a bit.

"Well, a girl can like boy things sometimes." Makoto said, looking away and whistling a bit.

"Makoto, you are so funny." Usagi said with a giggle. Sun saw that Makoto's friends seemed quite nice. He smiled as he looked at Makoto, seeing her long brown hair in the ponytail she always wears. Her tall figure and her personality and likeness to what he likes was simply the best feature in his opinion. he blush as he then looked away.

'Sun, come on. You don't even know if she would even be with you. You barely even have a face. But... as mom did say, its better to try then not try at all.' Sun thought. He then decided that he was gonna ask her out. But... how should he do it? This made his brain think on how he should approach this. But it was then interrupted by a large growl sound. Everyone turned to see Usagi rubbing her flat belly.

"I'm Hungry~! Can I get some food?" Usagi whined, making the others laugh.

"I can get something from downstairs. Be right back." Sun said, walking out the door and goes downstairs. he heads to the kitchen to see Haruka in there.

'I could ask Haruka on how I can approach the question onto Makoto.' Sun pondered. He felt hesitant. But maybe this would be a way for the two to connect. Besides, Haruka seemed like the type of person who knows on how to hit on someone.

"U-Umm... H-Haruka?" Sun said, feeling nervous. Haruka turned to see him as she leaned back into the counter with her back and grinned.

"What can I do for you kiddo?" Haruka asked, ready for his question.

"I was wondering... if... i-if you could u-umm..." Sun stammered, he didn't understand why he was so nervous.

"Come on, Sun. Just say it. Don't be afraid." Haruka said as she got closer and got down to his level.

"C-c-c-could you... teach me... how to... ask someone out?" Sun finally got out. It made Haruka blink for a couple seconds before she starts to chuckle.

"That's all? I can definitely help you with that." Haruka said, patting his head.

"R-Really? You will?" Sun asked, somewhat surprised.

"Of course! You are my friend and since I live here for the majority we might as well find things we like together." Haruka said, her smile felt warm for him. He had a feeling this was a good choice to make.

"So who's the girl? Is it that Makoto girl from upstairs?" Haruka asked, showing her ever so infamous cocky grin. Sun himself looked away and blushed.

"Y-Yes..." Sun piped out. Haruka chuckled more.

"I could tell since you stammered like crazy earlier." Haruka said. Sun blushed more and looked more away.

"I'm only messing with you. I can help you. But let's do that tomorrow when your friends aren't here." Haruka said, patting his shoulder as she walked away. Sun jumped in a bit in excitement as he now has someone that can teach him on how to ask Makoto out. Wait... wasn't he supposed to get something... A light bulb clicks on above his head.

"Ms. Usagi!" Sun exclaimed, he then rummaged the fridge to get some pudding and chips for her as he ran upstairs and opened the door. He then saw Usagi, as she fainted into Ami's arms.

"Ms. Usagi I am so sorry! Here take this!" Sun said, he opened the bag of chips as he waved one around her nose as she slowly came back to consciousness.

"I am revived!" Usagi cried out as she took the food and started to eat, the other laughed nervously and sweat dropped. She began to chomp down on the chips.

"So Sun, do you go to our school?" Ami asked.

"I do not. I am home schooled by my aunt." Sun said, smiling.

"Oh? Well what is your favorite subject?" Ami asked, somewhat interested.

"I actually like math. Its just challenging for me, so I find it to be fun. But not where I want to do it all the time." Sun said as he chuckled softly.

"Oh I love math! It is indeed challenging. the wonder numbers and equations and how it all leads to certain masterful answers." Ami said with great cavalier, her eyes shimmering brightly as her aura was leaking with equations. Sun just blinked as he was just looking at her.

"Well... at least you like math. That's all that matters." Sun said with a laugh, loving how Ami was so happy and cheerful.

"So lemme you ask you, Sun... Why do you have a bag over your head?" Usagi asked, making Makoto smack her hand.

"Usagi, don't ask someone something like that it's rude!" Makoto exclaimed, looking to Sun. His eyes were down and half open, as if he was thinking in deep thought. A roaring and agonizing scream could be heard in his mind as he close his eyes and shake his head softly.

"I'm sorry... But I... I cannot answer that. At least... Not yet. It's uh... It's not something I talk about. I hope you understand." He whispered that last part out, his eyes misty as he took a deep breath.

"I-I'm sorry." Usagi said, just speaking alone made her feel bad. Her heart clenching on what she had said.

"Don't be! You didn't know. I don't blame you for asking. It is rather odd to see someone with a bag on your head and wonder why. Many people do." Sun said, trying to reassure Usagi. She still somewhat looked and felt bad about it.

"Ms. Usagi, think nothing of it. You are perfectly fine. You didn't know." Sun waved it off, putting on a big smile. Usagi felt a little better as she smiled a small smile.

"Alright!" Usagi said cheerfully. Conversations went on for about another hour before it started to get late in the afternoon. Sun lead them to the door and waved them goodbye as they walked away. Sun closed the door and his mind was making him have horrid memories from before. Before all of this. He took a breath and closed his eyes.

'I won't let you have control. I won't let you have control.' Sun repeated in his head, the memories were slowly going away.

"Brother? Is everything ok?" Michiru chimed, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. I'm just... shutting it out." Sun said, his eyes still shut.

"Did someone bring that up?" Michiru asked, getting down to his level. While she was 5'4 he was a 4'11, even as a 15 year old.

"Yes. They just asked about the bag. It's not big of a concern." Sun said, patting his sisters shoulder. "I am ok." Sun finished, smiling. Michiru shook her head and giggled. Sun was dependent on his sister, but at times wanted to do things on his own. But she respected this and even felt proud for him.

"Alright, Alright. I understand. But know that me, Haruka, or your aunt are here for you. Ok?" Michiru asked, caressing his cheek as he look at her. He then hugged her.

"Thank you, Sis." Sun said, feeling so lucky to have a sister like Michiru.

"It is no problem. Well go on and have fun. I will leave you be." Michiru said, letting him go as he walked up and went to his room. Michiru walked into the family room as Haruka was looking out the window.

"I do wonder who that kid was. He was in the way and we needed that crystal." Haruka said, pondering. Michiru embraced her from behind as she traced her finger onto Haruka's back.

"If we see him again we will deal with him. But I was rather surprised to see others like us." Michiru said.

"I think they may be those girls that are friends with your brother. But we will deal with them however we can." Haruka said, turning towards her and caressing her cheek.

"We shouldn't try to eliminate them. My brother is friends with them. He would be devastated." Michiru said.

"Our mission is more important than family." Haruka said.

"To you maybe. I believe in it as well, but not at the cost of my brother's despair. He has barely been able to make friends. And if he did, it wouldn't last long. It was mostly just to pity him and when they were seen with him, they either acted like they didn't know him until they left. Or they would criticize them to the point where they leave him." Michiru said, walking away from Haruka a bit as she looked away and looked up the ceiling. Haruka was surprised at the words, and she looked down at the wooden floorboards.

"I think this girl that he likes is nice. I mean they seem like they get along. Plus he asked me to teach him on how to ask her out. She must seem genuine for him." Haruka said. Michiru didn't say anything as Haruka sighed and got closer to her lover.

"Look. We don't have to eliminate them, but we have to do something about this. If they get in our way-" "We will deal with them in a non-kill approach." Michiru interrupted, her back still to Haruka.

"Ok. Then that is what we can try to do for next time. I am still trying to understand your family. Your brother is the only person you have got left and I understand that you don't want to lose him. You have been taking care of him all of this time with the help of Setsuna of course over the years but... You at least have to tell me what happened to him. Why does he wear wrappings on his face? And the bag too. What happened, Michiru?" Haruka asked.

"I can't answer that. I know what happened. I do. But he needs to tell you himself. I'm not going to be the one to do that for him. It's extremely personal. He needs your confidence and trust. You need to build a relationship with him if you still want our relationship to continue. And do not do it just because I told you to. Or even just to gain more likeness for me. You need to do it for him because you want to know him." Michiru said, turning around with such seriousness in her eyes, her voice feeling like a command to Haruka's brain.

"Michiru... *chuckles* I didn't think you would think so deeply for him. I mean later on in life he will most likely be on his own. he can't depend on you forever." Haruka said.

"And why ever not?" Michiru said in a somewhat stern tone, surprising Haruka a bit.

"I'm not saying he can't be here with us if he is in a bad spot. Or if he had some other tragic thing happen, Heaven forbid, but I want us to have our own life. To be together. To marry each other. To have our own house and maybe a kid if we adopt." Haruka said.

"And my brother can't be a part of that?" Michiru asked suspiciously.

"No! I'm not saying that. I would never want that for him. Don't you think he should have more independence? Don't you think that he should have his own life outside of here?" Haruka asked.

"He has been trying but it's hard for him and you know that. Our parents are gone. We have no other family. No aunts and no uncles. He can barely be able to make friends and I already explained this. You don't understand what he has gone through. The torture that he suffers every day he walks out of this house. I can be there for him and I choose to be, senshi or not. And that is something you have to understand. I am so proud of the progress he is making. After he came back to where we used to live, I was thrilled to see him. He was gone for a year or so because of our family and it's problems. We lost everything because of... what had happened. And the fact that we got our parents money was immensely lucky. Haruka... *Sigh* Just stop and we can think about this later. Just try to build a relationship with him. Please." Michiru said, walking out and upstairs. Haruka sighed and scratched her head.

'That sounded so bad. *Sigh* I know she cares about him and so should I. I need to get to the bottom of this mystery with Sun. Tomorrow I'm gonna help with with how to ask that Makoto girl out so that can be a good start.' Haruka thought as she went upstairs, as she saw Sun playing with his figures as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sun said. Haruka entered the room.

"I'm not bothering you am I?" Haruka asked.

"Oh no, please come in. Have a seat." Sun said, scooted over on the bed and pats the bed. Haruka smiled and sat down and watched him pose his Ragnaros.

"He is huge, Sun!" Haruka said in amazement.

"Well he is a combiner he's supposed to be." Sun said as he chuckled.

"He certainly looks very cool. You're a huge robot fan huh?" Haruka asked, grinning a bit.

"A little." Sun said sheepishly.

"*Chuckles* 'A little'. Funny. Oh," Haruka eyes were piqued as she looked over to her right and saw a transformer with a Lamborghini face on its chest.

"Who is this?" Haruka said, pointing at him as she walked over.

"Oh. That is Sideswipe. You like him?" Sun asked.

"Oh yes. I love Lamborghinis. May I hold him?" Haruka asked, pointing at him as she held a big smile on her face like she wants to.

"Please do. By all means." Sun said. She grabbed it softly and brought it over to the bed. The sheer detail of the car parts intrigued Haruka, even made her like how it look if it was a robot that turned into one of her most favorite cars.

"Do you know which type of a Lamborghini it is?' Sun asked, seeing how interested she was.

"A Lamborghini F512M. Its such a beauty of a car." Haruka said, even bringing in extra facts about the car.

"Would you like me to transform it so you can see the car mode?" Sun said, smiling as he was really enjoying her company.

"Really? I don't mean to undo anything." Haruka asked.

"I would be happy to. I'm enjoying this with you." Sun said, smiling. She handed it to him smiling back. He then began to transform it, Haruka watched as many parts moved around, making sure they were in right places so that he didn't break it or scratch any of the paint. It took a couple minutes, but Haruka was truly stunned at how good it looked as a car.

"Here you go." Sun said, handing back the car and Haruka... was immensely happy to look at it.

"It looks so identical to it..." Haruka said, inspecting with great observation, taking in every detail.

"It's what the companies try to emulate. Real life cars while also being a accurate look on a robot." Sun added, making Haruka nod as she listened intently.

"Well, I'm glad to see that we are connecting a lot more. But you should head to bed. And so should I. Sleep well, Sun." Haruka said, heading to the door as she shut his light off.

"Sleep well, Haruka." Sun said, getting in the bed. He waited for a few minutes for her to enter Michiru's room. He then pulled out an earpiece with a police radio inserted to it. He hears a robbery taking place around Yoko avenue in a gas station. It was near his place so he slowly got up from the bed and opened his closet door to see his Balaclava and black suit, still covered in shards of glass. He opened the window to shake the suit out of any glass as the pieces fell to the ground floor. He then put it on as he climbed down the window to the ground floor and was just about to walk off.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice asked, sounding motherly. Sun turned around to see Setsuna, standing there in bewilderment. Sun took a few seconds before he responds.

"... Ok, lets face it, this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing." Sun said, trying to play it off.

"Is that broken glass...?" Setsuna asked.

AN: This was a looong chapter and not a lot of action, but you know what. I'm ok with this. I hope you are all enjoying this world that I'm trying to build and that I'm keeping the likeness of the characters intact. Thank you all for reading. Please favorite and follow so that you can see more and please send me a review, I hope that this story gains traction for many to see. And as always... I shall see youuuuu... in the next chapter. Stay awesome everyone. Buh-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Sun looked at the broken glass on his outfit and brushed himself off.

"...Now there isn't." Sun said with a cheeky smile. Setsuna had 'the look'. You know the one. The one where they cock one of their eyebrows up and cross their arms. Sun sweat-dropped and scratched his head.

"Could you just come with me for this? It's kinda awkward being out next to the house? Please?" Sun asked. Her eyebrow went higher and then sighed.

"Sun, I... ugh... fine. Fine. I'm gonna allow the kid I'm supposed to take care of run around looking like a criminal... I'm a good person." Setsuna mumbled sarcastically to herself as she walked with the boy. They reached the gas station as they saw a man holding a gun out to a teenage boy and Sun started to walk up to the gas station, but felt a pull on him.

"What do you think you are doing?! You can't just go up there!" Setsuna exclaimed in a whisper, holding his arm tightly.

"Auntie, I fought a monster that was made of electrical wires. If I cant beat this guy, then how can I ever hope to be a hero?" Sun said as he walked off and Setsuna literally felt her brain click to what he said.

'A monster? Electrical wires? A new villain has emerged. Perhaps, it was a mastermind's henchman Sun had fought. This was a bit unprecedented.' Setsuna thought, she looked to see Sun sneak inside the gas station as he grabbed a jug of water from inside one of the refrigerators in there and trekked slowly towards the burglar.

'I don't have much time. The cops will be here soon from the police scanner.' Sun thought as he gripped the jug hard.

"GIVE ME THE MONEY!" The burglar roared, holding the teenager tightly, putting the barrel of the gun near the kid's head.

"That's all I had! You have it right there!" The cashier stuttered out as he trembled. A loud bonk filled the room, along with sloshing of water as water also crashed onto the floor. The burglar fell unconscious, the gun fell out of his hand and the kid ran out, screaming and calling for help.

"Wh-Who are you?" The cashier asked Sun, as Sun looked back to him.

"Just a nameless hero, happy to help. The cops are on their way. You have a good night." Sun said, his voice sounding deeper so he could hide his real voice. Sun then left the store and ran off towards Setsuna as she ran with him.

"You put him down rather quick and quiet." Setsuna said, as she did examine how he dealt with the criminal.

"It's what I was taught while I was gone for two years." Sun said. As they waled away, he closed his eyes as the memories started flooding back in.

 _-One year ago, in the Himalayas-_

 _The plane touched down as Sun looked at his receipt of 300 bucks and some change for the ticket. Sun had no wrappings ong his face as he was fairly handsome. Curly dark brown hair, golden brown skin and ble irises that looked of a summer day's sky. He prayed that this could be a way. A way to stop what was happening at home._

 _"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE KAIOH NAME!" A male, authoritative voice roared in his mind. Sun's anger seeping in as he got out of the plane. He was glad that he pulled out all of his money from the card he had stolen from his parents. Of course he felt bad, but this was what needed to happen. He needed to go and to become stronger._

 _He then saw a woman, in her mid to late 50's, had long wavy silver gray hair, and wearing a monk like outfit as they bared colors of purple and black. She was tall, maybe about 6'2 and even through that outfit, he could tell she was built pretty strong. She was carrying a sign with Sun's name on it. He hesitantly looked at her. He then took out a picture that had his mom, a beautiful woman that had wavy green hair, just like his older sister Michiru and the woman that stands before him as she held a grin and wrapped her arm around his mom. It also held his aunts number on the picture.  
_

 _"You are Kokoshi Kaioh right?" Sun asked._

 _"I am. You must be my little nephew." Kokoshi replied, bowing a little. Sun gulped, sweat covering the side of his neck as he rubbed it away with his shoulder, staining his white shirt._

 _"I am. Yes. S-So are you ready to go?" Sun said._

 _"Yep! I am ready when you are." Kokoshi said. Sun then began to walk with her, dragging his bag with him.  
_

 _"I was rather shocked that I got a phone call from you. Then again, I knew that she only had Michiru. She didn't even tell me she had a second kid." Kokoshi said._

 _"She has been dealing with a lot. She has fallen ill. Plus..." Sun's voice drifted off as the memories flooded in.  
_

 _"YOU WERE NEVER A PART OF THIS FAMILY! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME OR YOUR FAMILY!" The male authoritative voice roared yet again, his big hand and sausage finger pointing straight at him._

 _"That's not true, Sun! Me and your sister love you very- AHHH!" A female voiced shrieked, her voice... beautiful ,loving and yet trying to save him. And then...  
_

 _*SLAP*_

 _-Present day-  
_

Sun shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he sighed. "Either way. Auntie. I need to ask you something. I know it's crazy to say-"

"You want me to help you." Setsuna interrupted.

"E-Eh? I mean... can... you?" Sun asked hesitantly.

"*Sighs* Sun. To just find out you have been sneaking out and fighting criminals as a masked vigilante... It's kind of a bit to take in. I need some time. Please. I'm not saying no. But I'm not saying yes either." Setsuna said, taking a breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose softly and closed her eyes.

"I... I understand. I appreciate it either way. Good night, Setsuna." Sun said, looking forward as they got back to the house and his window was still open. It would be a bit difficult considering that he cant just enter through the front without risking being seen by his sis or even Haruka at that. They would freak. So he started to climb up the walls thanks to the spacing of the bricks. He then entered his room and began taking off his suit and he threw it in his closet and put on some regular clothes. He then proceeded to head to bed.

Setsuna looked perturbed, her mind was zoning off as she thought of Sun and his new... Hobby. Her heart began beating a bit faster as she worried for his safety. He looked determined to continue this, but should she let her. Perhaps she should inform Michiru of it, but she will be despised by him forever. Perhaps he should help him on his quest for justice, but he could get hurt or could get killed. The choice should be obvious, but the weight on her shoulder just got heavier.

'What do I do...?' Setsuna thought, walking to her small bedroom and slept.

 _The next morning_

Sun woke up at 8:45 am. He had his normal breakfast and did his studies and also his homework as he remembered that Haruka was going to take him out for dating tips. He saw Haruka and Michiru enter the door as they got back from school.

"Hey sis!" Sun called, walking up to hug his sister and give Haruka a small hug with a pat. Those her pats were a little strong and made Sun rub his back a bit as Haruka chuckled.

"I'm guessing you are rather eager to hang out with Haruka." Michiru said with a giggle. Sun blushed as his eyes slowly looked away.

"W-Well... I mean Haruka is rather charismatic and seems to know how to get dates pretty easy." Sun said.

"Sun, I appreciate such fine facts! I wish people would know more of the feats you speak of me so highly." Haruka said with such pride, making Michiru sweatdrop a bit before patting Haruka's shoulder playfully. Haruka herself laughed as the two walked to her car.

"Be safe you two. Especially you, Haruka. No fun drives!" Michiru warned.

"Yes, Mom!" Haruka joked as she grinned and closed the car door, as did sun as Haruka car roared and she backed it up and they drove off.

"Well Sun, let us begin on your journey to become a ladies man!" Haruka cheered as she beeped her horn in a playful way, making Sun laugh nervously.

"Lets not set my hope too high here, huh?" Sun said in a nervous way.

"Nonsense! You need to boost your confidence, be the center of attention. But where you aren't going to be annoying. Like in a sense... Like James bond!" Haruka chimed, thinking of a good example.

"James bond?! Haruka, I'm not a spy!" Sun stammered a bit.

"Oh come on you what I mean. He was charismatic. Had such a personality to make women swoon to him. Someone I myself, somewhat follow." Haruka said, in a somewhat matter of fact sort of tone.

"Please don't tell me that you said to my sister or to any other girl. 'The name's Tenoh. Haruka Tenoh.' whenever you presented yourself." Sun said. Haruka laughed wholehearted for a few seconds before grinning.

"How did you guess?" Haruka asked jokingly as Sun sweat dropped. "I'm kidding. I'm not that corny. But maybe you could use that as a way to do that."

"Perhaps. But let's at least go to a girl at least. Do you know of any places that girls like to go to?" Sun asked.

"I know of an arcade I usually go to. A bunch of high school girls go there to hang out and do the group photos. That can be a start." Haruka said as they then got close to said arcade. The car ride, while at a start was short, but it felt nice for Sun. Just to be able to get out of the house some more. Plus Haruka's car was very nice. It looks very clean and looks to have been treated very lovingly by Haruka. The two then park a block away as they got out and they stood across it and they both saw that there were some girls at the arcade. Not a whole bunch, but a good amount.

"Alright. Now what you want to do, if they play one of those arcade games, have some tokens on you." Haruka said as she got a couple bucks out of her pocket and gave him it.

"How come?" Sun said, tilting his head as he looked almost like a confused dog.

"Because here is what you are going to do. you are gonna walk up to them, kind of where they can see you out of the corner of their eye so that you don't scare them and then hand them the tokens. Start up a conversation and maybe give them some tips of how to play some certain games." Haruka explained, seeing that Sun was listening carefully as he took mental notes.

"But I don't know any tips for any of these games." Sun countered. Haruka then patted his back.

"Don't worry. I know that the tricks are to this place and I am gonna give them to you to try out on these girls." Haruka said. Sun smiled gleefully as this could work. He felt very hopeful. Although his mind somewhat was fighting him.

'Do you really think these girls will let you even talk to them.' His brain said, his voice ringing through his head.

'I would be surprised if they don't scream by the sight of you.' His brain said more. Sun himself took a breath and clutched his hand.

"Let do it!" Sun exclaimed, making Haruka smile. The two crossed the street as they got to the entrance, they then went to the coin dispenser and put the two dollars in there and gave him 8 tokens.

"Alright. Now let's wait a bit and see if they do it." Haruka said as she leaned her back onto the wall very cool like. Sun then fidgeted a bit as he did the same, trying to look cool. They saw a couple girls go to a coin pusher and they proceeded to put in their tokens to try to get a few prizes. They looked back out to the street as Sun was eager, but Haruka tried to calm him, to not be too jittery.

"Darn it! This thing is rigged!" A girl called out, the sound a huff came out from her as Haruka then whispered some info for Sun. He nodded as he then walked over, enough to where he could be seen out of the corner of their eyes. He continued to walk up as he placed a few tokens on the game.

"I know a trick or two to beat this-" He was then interrupted by a blood curdling scream from the two girls as they looked at his wrapped up face, thinking he was some sort of mummy and they ran from the arcade. Haruka was baffled at the sight, she didn't take in the account of his looks. Not that they were bad in that opinion, but most of these gaudy girls like handsome men. She hesitantly and slowly walked up to the boy as he stayed in the position that he was in. Staring at one of the games across the store as he brain turned off, like that if you went Idle in a video game.

"Sun... *Sighs* I apologize, I should have considered-" "It's fine... I mean I do look quite scary, no?" Sun said, trying to make a joke as his eyes burned as a tear rolled off his wrappings.

"Kiddo... ah come here." Haruka said as she pulled him in a hug. His arms didn't wrap around her yet as his arms were wobbling towards her as another scream was heard. The two broke their hug as they ran out to see those two girls, unconscious and on the ground as two dim heart crystals illuminated on the street as a woman stood there. She had dark blue eyes and mostly wore blue with a snowflake design on her head.

"Oh darn... these heart crystals aren't pure. Such a waste." The woman pouted.

"Sun... you need to run. Now!"

"What about y-" "I said go!" Haruka argued back as she looked at him with a very serious face. He took a step back as he ran off. Haruka then turned to the woman and pulled out a small wand.

"Get home safe, kid. Uranus planet power, make up!" Haruka called out as her small wand brightened up and her regular clothes disappeared and a sailor outfit started to form around her as it then finished.

"Invited by a new age, Sailor Uranus, acting beautifully." Sailor Uranus said, posing a bit.

"That kinda takes a bit that intro. Not gonna lie." A male voice said as Uranus turned around to see the masked boy again, walking up and past her.

" _You_ again! I thought I told you to stay out of the way." Uranus growled.

"I'm here to help these civilians. Besides, from last time you seemed to be pretty set on taking that thing that one lady had before. I won't let you take something that isn't yours." The boy said. making Uranus clench her fists.

"I know who you are," The woman said, pointing to Uranus. "But I don't know you. You are rather new to me. Tell me who you are." The woman said.

"Ladies first." The boy said.

"Why thank you. If you must know, I am Byruit!" Byruit said, making a pose as the boy looked at her and Uranus.

"Do you two like... look at yourselves in the mirror and do that a whole bunch until you find the right pose...? I'm being serious here." The boy asked, making Uranus groan and Byruit giggle.

"Now you tell me your name." Byruit said.

"I am the Nameless Hero." Sun said, not making a pose. Then as if spitting out a drink comically, Uranus began to laugh.

"And you give me smack over what I do? What kind of name is that?!" Uranus laughed wholeheartedly.

"It's a lot better then being called your own behind!" The nameless hero exclaimed, feeling a bit miffed about that comment. As he made his comment, Uranus then was comically enraged.

"What did you say you LITTLE TWERP?!" Uranus roared.

"I... think I should go..." Byruit said as she sweat dropped and left the dim heart crystals there as she took her leave. The two then notice her gone and the crystals there as Sun ran to them and held them in his hands.

"At least she left them here. Now I can- GAH!" The Nameless hero felt a heavy kick to his back as he rolled on the street as he still held the crystals. He looked up to see that it was Sailor Uranus that kicked him. Her kick was very powerful, Sun himself thought his spine might have shatter from that hard of a kick. He very slowly got up as he groaned in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Sun groaned.

"I told you. Stay out of our way. You didn't listen. So now I have to be a little rough with you." Sailor Uranus said as she cracked her knuckles.

'Oh boy... she's gonna fight me head on. Perhaps I should run. No... if the lady from before who shot that fire was able to defeat that monster in a single blast, they could all be faster than me. But her power feels unreal. I felt like my spine snapped. What do I do?' The nameless hero pondered as Uranus began to charge. The hero put the heart crystals in his pockets and got into a fighting stance, like that of wing chun.

"Here we go..." The nameless hero said under his breath as he clenched his fists and his teeth.

AN: This chapter was pretty fun! It feels like its pacing out at a nice motion where it doesn't feel rush, but that is my opinion. Lemme know what you all think in the review section! Be sure to favorite and follow for more chapter! And as always... I shall see you... in the next chapter. Stay awesome everyone! Buh-Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

_His eyes burned with rage, his cheeks red and warm as his blood was being tempered by these memories. He clenched his hands, as sweat started to form around his forehead and neck._

 _"Kid? Kid!" Kokoshi called out, snapping her fingers a bit. Sun broke out of his daze, wiping the stink of sweat off of his head and neck and again staining his shirt._

 _"W-What's up?" Sun said, his breath hitching as he tried to calm himself._

 _"You dozed off... plus what? You said my sister fell ill and then you said plus." Kokoshi said._

 _"Oh yeah. Well... we can talk about that detail when we get to your place." Sun waved it off, his mind felt viced, he wanted to cry. He feels so scared. So alone. He worried about his mom and sis. He prayed that they were ok. Kokoshi noticed his face, she could sense he feels like he is in distress. They got into her car as he sat down, looking at his lap as he put his hands to his face, and wiped the sleepiness off of him. Kokoshi turned the key as her car revved up and she backed out of the parking lot and drove to her place, she heard a grumble in Sun's belly._

 _"You hungry? We could stop and get some pork buns if you want something." Kokoshi offered._

 _"I-If you wouldn't mind. I have got some money if you-" "Oh nonsense. Just save that for yourself. You are going to need it more than me. My parents gave me a decent inheritance when they passed away." Kokoshi said, cutting Sun off. Sun just nodded softly and look down at the dashboard, looking at some dirt particles and some wear and tear on the plastic of it. It felt calming, just to stare off and turn off the mind for a bit. Kokoshi looked at him as she parked.  
_

 _'He looks like he's seen the worst. Sis... what could have happened?' Kokoshi thought. A few hours past as they reached Kokoshi's home. A nice but old temple, one has are surrounded by some trees and the leaves fell with grace as it was in the fall season.  
_

 _"This is your room. There isn't much except for a bed and some lights. We could go shopping for a few things once you have settled in. I may need some help around the house like sweeping but that shouldn't be much." Kokoshi asked._

 _"No no that's fine. It would be kinda rude to not help around while I'm living here. Besides I'm not gonna be a mooch to you. Hehe..." Sun said in a half joking tone. Kokoshi grinned and patted his head._

 _"Come on. I will show you the training grounds as well."Kokoshi said as she waved her hand to her. The boy proceeded to follow her as they walked through a small hallway as she opened the door to see a big training room. It had some dust around and looked like it hasn't been used for a while.  
_

 _"AH-CHOO!" Sun sneezed hard as he covered his mouth as he did so._

 _"Bless you! I'm guessing you are allergic to dust. So... am I... AH-CHOO!" Kokoshi sneezed._

 _"AH-CHOO!" Sun sneezed._

 _"AH-CHOO!" Kokoshi sneezed and the two began to laugh and sneeze afterwards._

-Present-

The nameless Hero deflected Uranus' attacks as best he could, using defense and attacking at the same time which is the cornerstone in wing chun teachings. The attacks were fast for him as he landed multiple blows to her, but for Uranus they felt like bugs banging into her face. She then came for the attack, the hero then defended, keeping her close so that she cant wind back her powerful punches, although he may still be vulnerable. Uranus then landed a hard kick to his ribs and then another kick to his stomach as he coughed up spit and was sent back, rolling on the ground.

"A-Ah! Oh dang it! She hits like a freight train meeting a car..." The nameless hero groaned as his breath became heavy. His sweat enveloping his suit as it was kinda warm out and the sun was blasting his black outfit.

'I can't keep going like this. I need to get away. I'm no where as strong as her.' The nameless hero thought as Uranus landed a swift and quick blow, which wasn't as powerful, but still hurt a good amount. The hero's head was swimming, feeling numb from the pain, his legs wobbled. Uranus sent another punch towards him, The hero then blocked his face but... then punch... never came. In fact a small slap sound was made as he opened his eyes to see a woman, in the same attire as Uranus stand in front of him with her back turned to him as she pushed Uranus back. He also saw Sailor Mercury as well as she held a scowl at Uranus

"I am Sailor Jupiter and I say leave this boy alone!" Jupiter said, getting a growl from Uranus as she then took a few steps back.

"It's beat you leave now or surrender with dignity." Mercury said.

"You may have been saved today, Boy. But don't expect her to save you next time. If I see you again, I won't hesitate to end you!" Uranus declared as she disappeared. The Hero then sat down as he panted hard. He saw a hand in front of him as he looked up to see Jupiter smile at him.

"Need help, Kiddo?" Jupiter asked, making The hero look at her.

'She's reminds me a lot of Makoto and Mercury as Makoto's friend Ami...' The Hero thought as he then took her hand and she pulled him up and he stood with a bit of an 'A' stance to keep him supported to stand.

"I need to get these girls there crystal thingies back." The Hero said as he walked up to them and motioned the crystals to them as they fazed back into their bodies. The girls wake up slowly as they sat up and they saw the Nameless Hero in front of them.

"W-Who are you? What happened?" The gaudy girl asked.

"I just saved you from that villain. Also..." As the girls took in what he just said, they notice him taking off his mask just by the neck, showing it was the boy they shrieked and ran from a little bit ago.

"You owe me for this." Sun whispered as he put the mask back on and they nodded in somewhat shame and fear.

"Now, may I get you two's contact information in case if I have any questions regarding what has transpired today?" The Hero asked, holding out a tiny notebook that came out of his back pocket. They nodded once again as they wrote their numbers down in the little notebook.

"Thank you so much, ladies. You may go home now. Stay safe!" The hero said as he walked back to Jupiter and they themselves quickly went the other way.

"So what did happen here? If you don't mind telling me." Jupiter said.

"A woman name Byruit came here. She was wearing blue and was able to do what that monster did before when we first met. But... She wasn't a monster. She looked human, albeit in strange clothing and looked rather menacing. But other than that she seemed disappointed about the girls crystals, they were a lot more dim as opposed to the one from the lady before." The hero said, writing down all that happened today.

"Seems like we have a new enemy." Jupiter said with a frown.

"It seems you are used to this sort of thing." The hero said, looking to her.

"Well... we have fought villains like her before, though for somewhat close yet different reason. So it's kind routine for us hehe..." Mercury said as she rubbed the back of her head with a sweat drop and then looked at Jupiter as the two looked into each other's eyes for a bit.

"Then perhaps we can discuss more later tonight with your team. We can meet up somewhere." The hero suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. We can meet at the kid park at Kazuyin street." Jupiter said.

"Sounds like a plan. See you then." The hero said as he smiled and then proceeded to limp while muttering 'ow' as he continued.

"Funny kid I gotta admit." Jupiter said as she cocked an eyebrow and left herself. The hero then took off his suit and changed back to Sun as he then threw his backup suit away.

"Good thing I have a good amount of these suits. I think I shouldn't wear black. I might need to consult Aunt Setsuna about this later." Sun said as he wiped his hands off with his pants and proceeded to walk out of the alley then felt like he's been bumped into as he fell to the ground.

"Oh dear... Ow... Are you alright. I am so sorry." Sun said as he rubbed his head and look to who he bumped into. He saw what looked to be an older teen. Taller than Sun and even looked about as old as Haruka was, they wore a nice red suit jacket and a black collared shirt under it. The teen also had black raven hair that had a ponytail to it. They were still standing as they didn't fall and the teen gave their hand to the Sun.

"You alright, Kid? Sorry for bumping into ya like that." The teen said. Sun felt his cheeks burn a bit, he didn't exactly know why. Maybe it was the heat or something. Either way he grabbed the teens hand as he was pulled back up.

"N-No. It was my bad. I didn't see where I was going so it was my fault." Sun said.

"Well I'm glad you are ok. What were you doing inside an alleyway?" The teen asked.

"I was throwing away some trash. Littering is a bad thing." Sun said with a puffed chest. The teen seemed to chuckle a bit at the comment as they thought it was cute. Though for Sun he was quite serious and he began to analyze this teenager. Sun noticed that the teen was more feminine than a masculine. Though to their credit, they certainly held up to like that of Haruka in terms of looks and personality a bit, if a little more conservative on the joking flirts.

"So what's a cute kid like you here at the arcade? Have they set up a new game there or something?" The teen asked with a grin as they looked to the arcade. On second thought, maybe he should retract the flirt comment in his head just to be sure.

"No. I was with a friend of mine. But we split up and I'm not sure where they went. But I should be fine." Sun said, waving a bit nervously.

"Are you busy right now? We can play a few arcade games here as an apology from me." The teen offered.

"It wasn't your fault. Like I said, I was the one who-" "Oh come on! Just a few games. I'm bored~ Please...?" The teen said with puppy dog eyes, making Sun feel bad.

"Are you seriously gonna guilt trip me with dog eyes that are... while cute... unnecessary?!" Sun asked with a blush.

"Yes!" The teen said cheerfully as Sun drooped his head with exhaled a groan.

"Ffffine. I will humor you." Sun said in a deadpan tone.

"Excellent! Oh! May I get your name?" The teen asked as he looked down to Sun.

"I am Sun Kaioh. What about you?" Sun asked as he looked up to him in his nice navy blue eyes. Wait, why was he thinking that. STOP IT BRAIN!

"I... am Seiya Kou. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me." Seiya said in a bit of surprised tone.

"While that is a nice name, I have not heard of you before unfortunately." Sun said.

"Well that's a first. But wither way lets just have some fun." Seiya said as they motioned themselves and Sun to the arcade.

 _-A hour or so later-_

"Hey that was a lot of fun! I enjoyed that rather a lot." Seiya said.

"I would have to agree. That racing game was really fun. Even though none of us could be the multiple scores made by that 'HKA' person. Whoever that may be." Sun said as he thought about it for a bit.

"I found it fun nonetheless. We should hang out again soon." Seiya said, patting Sun's back.

"I agree. Let's hang out here tomorrow. We have to beat one of those high scores." Sun said.

"Yes! See you sound much more pumped up kid!" Seiya said jovially. Sun then tilted his head.

"Eh?" Sun asked, confused on what Seiya meant.

"Don't worry. I will take credit for that one." Seiya said with a cheeky grin.

"No. I meant why did you say I sound much more pumped up?" Sun asked, looking up at Seiya.

"Well... When we first looked at each other, you were looking into my eyes a bit and sounded a bit distracted," Seiya said, making the boy blush as he looked away a bit.

"What? Is a girl like me that great looking to ya?" Seiya said in a deep tone and small enough for Sun to hear, grinning while thinking so.

"W-Well... Yes... that or Handsome. Or perhaps both now that I think about it? Wait... You are a woman?" Sun asked. Seiya then bowed a bit.

"I am. Though I hope you can keep that to yourself." Seiya said, rubbing her head.

"Then why tell me?" Sun asked.

"You seem trustworthy to me." Seiya replied.

"To a kid who has wrapping on his face and practically looks like something out of a mummy movie." Sun said, pointing to his face. 'Though honestly that just sounds like rushed writing of a story or something.' Sun thought.

"Oh. Oh! I didn't even notice the wrappings. It didn't even register to me honestly." Seiya said, laughing a bit at herself as she rubbed her head. This made Sun's eyes widen, she didn't notice the wrapping, she treated him like a regular person. Not even Makoto did that and this woman, somehow never noticed. It felt... good to his heart and his cheeks felt hot again. Now realizing that the last blush he had wasn't because of the heat, it was because of her. His mind started to go blank.

"Sun... ya there kid?" Seiya asked as they snapped her fingers in front of him. His brain rebooted as he shook his head a bit.

"Sorry about that. Just a... little tired is all. It's been a long day. And I would like to." Sun said.

"Hmm?" Seiya hummed out.

"We should definitely hang out tomorrow." Sun said, smiling.

"It's set then. See ya then, kiddo." Seiya turned as she waved back and started to walk off.

"See ya..." Sun said as he slowly waved back. His heart began to pound, his face became warmer as he then started to walk back. He did wonder where Haruka was since her car was still here.

"Sun!" A familiar voice called, making Sun turn to see Haruka run back.

"Oh. Hey Haruka. I was wondering where you went. Where did you go?" Sun asked.

"I uh... ran to one of the stores near here and hid. What about... you?" Haruka asked, kneeling down to his level.

"I uhh... hid in one of the alleys. Hiding behind one of the trash bins. It smelt horrible." Sun said, scrunching his face cutely. Haruka chuckled and she hugged tightly.

"I'm glad you are safe kid." Haruka said softly. Sun smiled a bit and he then wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"I'm lad you are too. But why don't we try to do that practice thingy when we get home. We can get sis to help out as well." Sun chimed.

"That's a good idea." Haruka said, standing back up as they walked back to the car and they started to leave.

"Think we could pick up something to eat? If you are up for it." Sun suggested.

"I'm down for it. Wanna get a couple burgers at Burg-nation?" Haruka asked.

"I haven't tried that place out. Lets go get some!" Sun said, feeling excited.

"You get excited for a lot of things don't ya?" Haruka said with a light chuckle.

"Well, I don't go everywhere since I don't have a car. I just go where is kinda close to me." Sun said.

"That's fair." Haruka said as they drove off, got four burgers and a salad for Michiru and they then went home. Haruka then opened the door for Sun as he brought in the medium sized bag.

"Welcome home you two. How did it go?" Michiru said as she gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and she kissed Haruka on the lips.

"It went... well we tried to do it on actual people." Sun said, kind of cringing a bit.

"And how did that go?" Michiru asked.

"... They screamed at me." Sun said, darting his eyes around as he felt a bit embarrassed. A cold chill filled the room once again as Sun and Haruka jolted in their muscles as they turned to see Michiru's back and her aura showed a purple and black aura as it engrossed around them.

"They... 'Screamed' at you. And where might I find these... filthy... ungrateful... little-" "They ran off." "AND YOU DIDN'T CHASE THEM?!" Michiru interrupted Haruka as she instantaneously moved from the kitchen to the kitchen door where Haruka was as her face was to Haruka's and Haruka herself was indeed, Very... very... incre-he-he-dibly terrified right then and there.

"Sis. It's fine. What's done is done. We just came back from there to try it out with you and Haruka. For practice." Sun said, which made Michiru let go of Haruka and looked to her brother with her smile and the aura was gone.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Let's try it out." Michiru said as they walked into the living room while Haruka was dead frozen, staring at the door with her still widened eyes.

"Haruka? You ok...?" Sun said, tapping her arm. She then turned and open a door.

"What are you-" "Bathroom." Haruka quickly answered as she shut the door and Sun then just walked into the other room.

"Ok..." Sun said, knowing that Haruka was terrified at that moment and sweat dropped as he walks into the living room. His sister sat there as she waited for her Haruka to come in. After a few minutes she does and the three get up.

"Ok, Now Sun. Let's practice what I taught you at the arcade again. Ok?" Haruka asked, making sure he got that processed.

"Yeah, you got it. Lemme go get in my position." Sun replied, giving a nod as he stepped to the door in the cool like position that Haruka was in at the arcade, only that he kind of slipped a bit from the wood flooring and he then stood up and blushed.

"Alright. Michiru, you and I will act like a couple of girls playing a game." Haruka said.

"Gotcha." Michiru replied, acting like she put in coins.

"Come on! Come on you can get it!" Haruka acted, as if they got close to a certain thing.

"Oh no! Darn it! The coins didn't even move~" Michiru said disappointingly, acting like she got rigged and huffed.

"This game is rigged!" Haruka said, waving for Sun to come over. Sun took a breath as he did as instructed, walked to the side to where he will be seen and acts as if he puts a couple coins in the machine.

"I can help, ma'am. I know how to make you win almost every time. If you will permit me to show you lovely ladies." Sun said with a hint of charm in his voice, Haruka smiling as he is doing well.

"Well well. Haruka do you think I should?" Michiru asked, nudging her love on the arm.

"I don't mind. With a good..." Haruka's eyes widen as she was about to say looking but she doesn't know if to say that. "Good... Good and cool... guy like him. I don't see why not." Haruka finished, she looked to Michiru and Sun who didn't react much. The two looked at each other and began to laugh a bit.

"S-Shut up! I was worried about saying something offending or something!" Haruka said as she turned her back to the two.

"Haruka, it's cool. I know you care about my best interest. Yes I'm gonna have some times where I'm gonna be a bit moody, but I won't take it too bad. If anything, I will feel bad for feeling moody to ya and I will prolly apologize to you. Honest." Sun said, going to her to where she sees him and takes a relief of a sigh. Sun smiled and hugged her.

"We are cool, Haruka. I promise." Sun said, saying that in Haruka's blue suit coat which was kind of in a muffle. Haruka smiled at this and hugged back, she started to feel like her relationship got stronger with the boy and with her great love. She felt like family. A flash and the sound of a beep was heard as they two looked to what that was and saw that Michiru took a pic of the two as it looked like a moment she couldn't miss taking a pic.

"Hey hey. You're gonna get in here too, sis!" Sun said as he pulled her in, making his sister giggle.

"Yeah~ You're not gonna get away that easy, Michiru. Say cheese~" Haruka said as she grabbed the camera and turned to make it to a selfie pic and she took the picture as they laughed and smiled huge smiles.

'This family... is awesome!' Sun thought as the three had fun. Setsuna noticed them at the door as she smiled a soft smile. Sun turned to see her.

"Hey. You get in here too." Sun said, walking up to her as he grins.

"Oh, no no. I am fine-" "Oh come on. You are family too." Sun said as he pulled her to the living room and the four made some pictures, even some where they made some as Gangsters, Haruka and Michiru doing the final scene from Romeo and Juliet, Sun and Haruka are bowing to Michiru as if she was a Queen, Sun and Haruka are doing the Tango, Haruka, Michiru, and Sun bowing to Setsuna who in turn blushed a big amount. All in all, it was a pretty awesome day. After all that amount of fun, it had became late, to where Haruka and Michiru went upstairs to bed and as Sun was about to go up, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Setsuna.

"I have made a decision." Setsuna said, giving Sun his full-on attention. "I have thought about it all day today. I should tell them. I should go up those steps and tell them right now what you have been doing. But... even if I did; that wouldn't stop you. You want to be this... masked vigilante that runs around at night or whenever you see trouble. It's dangerous, and quite frankly very freaking stupid!" Setsuna sighed before she continued. "But if this is what you want. To help people, knowing you may get hurt. Knowing you are not just endangering yourself and the people around you... then I... will try to help. However I can." Setsuna finished, the moonlight enveloping her skin as it brightened along with her ruby red eyes. Sun's eyes widened and he closed his eyes and smiled as he walked up to Setsuna and hugged her.

"Thank you, Auntie. I swear unto you. I will be careful as I lead this path I am taking. I will not take it with impatience and I will make you proud. Even them. In time, I will tell them. But not now. Not while I am just getting started. I do need something better though." Sun said. Setsuna tilted her head.

"Better what exactly?" Setsuna asked.

"I need a better suit. Something stronger. I have been dealing with a problem. Her name is Sailor Uranus." Sun said. This made Setsuna's eyes widened, but the boy didn't notice.

"O-Oh? Is she strong?" Setsuna asked.

"She's crazy strong. She and I faced off today. Her punches and kicks were unreal. All coordinated attacks and precise to the point." Sun analyzed. Setsuna's eyes closed as she was sweating and feeling nervous.

"W-Well... Perhaps tomorrow. You and I can head over to one of my friend's tech division. Perhaps she can help with this. I don't think it will do much to really stop her or even make it any better to fight against someone of this Sailor Uranus' caliber. But whatever she may have could help with regular crimes." Setsuna said. Sun absorbed this information as he nodded.

"Let's set up an appointment with her for tomorrow. If you would." Sun asked nicely. Setsuna nodded.

"Thank you again, Setsuna. I appreciate this." Sun said with a smile. Setsuna smiled back and patted the boy's head.

"I know you do, Sir. What do you plan to do now?" Setsuna asked.

"I am meeting up with another group of those sailor people. A Sailor moon, Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. I'm gonna go change and meet them now." Sun said. This made Setsuna gulp and sweat more.

"O-Oh. W-well hopefully they will be nice." Setsuna replied with a bit of hesitance.

"They are which is good. I think we can help each other out on this case. See ya later, Auntiee." Sun said cheerfully as he then left, his aunt waving goodbye as she sighed heavily.

'I truly hope I made the right decision on this.' Setsuna thought, praying to whomever would hear her to have them protect this boy.

AN: This chapter was pretty long. It's turning out nice and slow. Though now with Seiya in the picture its gonna raise some alarms. I am aware she is in the story early, but I think it might work out. You just need to trust me. But if it does feel rushed, lemme know in the reviews. Any criticism, constructive hopefully, will be much appreciated. Thank you all for reading. Be sure to follow and favorite to be updated on future chapters as well. And as always, I shall see youuuu... in the next chapter. Stay awesome everyone. Buh-Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Sun began to suit up as he left and went over to the park that Sailor Jupiter mentioned. As for the others, they waited outside, waiting for this mysterious hero to speak with them. But with them was a additional senshi. She has pink hair and looked like a small Sailor moon with the bun heads for hair but much longer and had red maroon-ish irises.

"So who is this person we are meeting?" The pink senshi asked.

"He is an ally of ours. Although we don't exactly know his name." Sailor moon said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sounds like something you would do... Mars do you know?" The little senshi asked, making Sailor moon steam and growl in mumble about her being a brat.

"I do not know his name either, Sailor Chibi moon. He hasn't really given us one." Mars replied, making Sailor Chibi moon more perplexed.

"That's cuz I haven't thought of a good name yet." A voice said as they turned to see the nameless hero near a tree as he walked out of the darkness of the trees shade and out to the bright moonlight. "The only thing I have currently is The Nameless hero. So you can all use that if you want." The hero said, shrugging his shoulders.

"An odd name, but sure, we can go with that!" Sailor moon said cheerfully.

"Well the mysterious part works." A voice said as the girl and the nameless hero turned to see Byruit stand before them with a villainous grin on her face.

"Ah, it is you again. Miss Byruit." The nameless hero said. The blue haired woman gave herself a little bow.

"I'm honored to see that you remembered my name, little hero. Ahh... and the senshi are here too. I didn't notice you all were here. It doesn't matter all that much. You aren't the reason I came. I came here to give you all a warning. Leave our business alone and you will not be harmed. I want to at the very least give you a chance." Byruit said.

"I have seen what you have done and I think my friends agree that we cannot allow. Please... surrender yourself and we will not harm you." The nameless hero said, despite it may or may not be in vain.

"I cannot, while quite noble of you, I see that you and I cannot come to a compromise. So I must set an example." Byruit said as she builds energy around herself as she fires a beam, it comes towards the nameless hero, who in turn dodges as it hit the tree near them as it then began to dissolve and the senshi turn to look at Byruit as she was already gone.

"This will be the only warning I intend to give. Leave us alone." Byruit's voice said as it can be heard as an echo while the wind whistles in the night.

"That attack is insane... You all alright?" The nameless hero asked.

"We are alright. It seems this new enemy is packing a devastating attack." Jupiter said.

"At least we now know as an advantage for us." Mercury said, placing her hand to Jupiter, who in turn smiled and nodded.

"Well at least you are all ok. Also, i-if I may ask... um... why is a young child here?" The nameless hero asked, nodding to Sailor chibi moon.

"She's a senshi as well." Sailor mars said. The hero kind of deadpanned.

"I-I guess that, miss Mars. I mean why?!" The hero exclaimed as he was trying to find out why.

"She just is, man!" Mars exclaimed back as the rest sweat dropped.

"*Sighs* Fine, fine. I will see you all later." The hero said as he began to walk off, he was done for the night. Sailor Jupiter followed him a bit.

"Sorry about her. She's a bit of a firecracker." Jupiter chuckled.

"I was a bit as well." The nameless hero chuckled back as they walked.

"I'm glad you got to meet our team kinda... somewhat properly." Jupiter said, feeling like what she was stating was a bit of a stretch.

"Hopefully we can meet on better terms or something. Other than that, just stay safe." The hero said.

"You as well." Jupiter said as she disappeared in a flash. The hero then went home, pondering on what the next move will be after meeting Setsuna's friend.

-The next day at noon-

Sun was in Setsuna's car, looking outside as building and unnoticeable signs pass by as the two then park to see an extremely tall building, maybe the second tallest building.

"Please tell me there is a elevator in here." Sun half joked. They then came out of an elevator moments later as they enter a room filled with weapons, flak jackets, all sort of military grade stuff. As they continue through the room, they see a woman with dark skin like Setsuna's with black hair with some gray as she was a good bit older than Setsuna. The woman looked to see the two.

"Ah, Setsuna! Good to see you! This must be the client you mentioned. Sun Kaioh right?" The woman asked.

"I am. If we can, may this be off the re-" "Oh don't worry, Miss Setsuna let me know of the situation." The woman said as she cut him off.

"Did she really?" Sun asked as he tilted himself as he look at her with widened eyes of 'are you serious?' look.

"She needs to know of the situation so then that way she can equip you with what you need." Setsuna said, explaining herself.

"*Sighs* Fair enough. It is nice to meet you miss..." "Lucia, Lucia Maxine." Lucia said, finishing the sentence as she shook the boy's hand.

"Well, Miss Lucia. I appreciate this first off." Sun said.

"Well thank you. At least someone is going to try this stuff out." Lucia said as she started to walk off and the two began to follow her.

"The army doesn't use this? It looks high grade." Sun said, looking at all the other weapons.

"That's because all of this is, except that Bean counters didn't think a soldier's life was worth 300 grand." Lucia said as she then pulled out a prototype looking suit that looked like it was made for extreme military combat.

"This... is a Nomex survival suit for advanced infantry. Built in with Kevlar biweave and reinforced joints." Lucia said in a matter of fact sort of tone.

"That looks... splendid. May I ask a few questions regarding it?" Sun asked.

"Miss Setsuna did inform me that you would give me a bit of a small interview of such things." Lucia said.

"You gonna give her my social life and relationship status next?" Sun asked joking as he made Lucia laugh a bit as Setsuna blushed and looked away.

"I'm messing with ya Aunt Setsuna. So, first question, is it tear resistant?"

"This sucker will stop a knife dead on impact of the suit." Lucia informed.

"Bullet-proof?" Sun asked.

"Anything except a straight shot." Lucia replied.

"Nice. How much was it again?" Sun asked.

"300 hundred grand." Lucia said.

"Good thing sis doesn't check my bank statements. Setsuna, would you be able to put in some of my money into the shares into this place. Might need upgrades later in the future." Sun said as he nodded to Lucia who in turn nodded back.

"Yes sir." Setsuna replied as she wrote that down for herself.

"Thank you. What else is next?" Sun asked. Lucia then walked to show a case with a bunch of gadgets.

"Ah, here we are. Kevlar utility harness. Gas-powered magnetic grapple gun. The three hundred and fifty pound test monofilament. The Grapple gun comes with its twin. Its able to make the user swing on buildings. It holds about 250 grapple shots inside with cartridges to reload like that of a gun." Lucia said as she showed off the grapples and handed them to Sun.

"I guess that's why the cartridges are monstrous?" Sun said as he looked at the miniaturized drum mag of the grapples.

"Indeed. Would you like to try it out?" Lucia suggested and Sun looked a bit hesitant as he then nodded.

They went into a large testing room with a big gap to where there were tall structures to be able to try the swinging. "Give it a try, Mr. Sun." Lucia said. Sun nodded as he aimed to the tall structure and tried to pull the trigger, but it wouldn't budge. He began fiddling with it as he tried to shoot, but it still wouldn't budge until he then saw that the safety was on and he looked to the two and smiled in a nervous but funny way.

"Hehe... safety was on." Sun said as he laughed nervously and Setsuna facepalmed herself softly.

'I said yes to this.' Setsuna thought as her brain hurt a little. Sun then took the safety off as he aimed at the pillar at a angle and fired, sending a bit of a recoiled kick as the grapple made contact to the pillar and stuck itself there. He was amazed at how it works, now for the hard part as he sees a large gap of maybe a good 60 feet as he was in a elevated platform with the other side being a good bit lower than him with the gap having trampoline wires at the bottom to catch someone falling.

"Go ahead, Mr. Sun. It's better now than being splattered out in the streets." Lucia said as Setsuna gave her widened eyes behind her.

"R-Right. How do I have this grapple line break off?" Sun asked.

"Squeeze the trigger a second time as you shoot the second wire." Lucia said, as Sun himself nodded. He then jumped and let gravity do its work as he was coming up from the swing and he fired the second one and swung over to the second pillar. The gravity was making hard as he was trying to turn and as he was getting closer and closer to the pillar and he screamed as his whole body hit the pillar, it felt kinda soft but also hard as it felt like one of those mats you use in a martial arts class as he fell on the trampoline and he rubbed his face.

"Ow, Ow, Oww... ugh..." Sun said as he laid there for a bit.

"Sun are you alright?!" Setsuna said as she ran up towards the gap.

"My face hurts a bit but... other than that I am good. I need to practice some more." Sun said, getting back up and sees a door down where he is as it had a small flight of stairs to bring him back upstairs. A good few hours pass as he did a standard swinging, definitely nothing fancy. He felt stiff and nervous each time he kept swinging, like the feeling of going downhill on a rollercoaster and then rising back up. He stopped for today as he got on the top platform and panted a bit. He was holding his breath each time he took a swing.

"So what do you think?" Lucia asked.

"Well. It works. I would like to purchase them. Along with the other gadgets and the armor too please and thank you." Sun said as he put himself in front of the fan as it cooled him down and he felt a little better.

"Excellent! Then I will hand the bill to Setsuna and I will let you two settle your shares for my company." Lucia said.

"You own this place?" Sun asked as he turned to look at her as he lost balance and fell on his back from the fan to which Lucia laughed a bit.

"That I am." Lucia replied.

"Why stick your neck out for something like this?" Sun asked as he was fairly interested.

"Well... no one has used my technology so I have been a little low on production and cash. But with you, it could work out for me. Though while I am looking out for myself and for my interests, I do believe in your cause and I know that Miss Setsuna here wants you to at least have some means of defense against these foes that she mentioned like that of this... Sailor Uranus right?" Lucia asked, making Setsuna nod.

"That's fair. Thank you, Miss Lucia. I can supply you with the money that you need, provided I can get it back in return with stock, among other that will benefit my affairs and profit to where we can continue our business." Sun said as he bowed his head a bit.

"Of course, Mr. Sun." Lucia said as she bowed back in response. Sun then saw a deep blue cloth hanging there with some gloves.

"What's that?" Sun asked, nodding to the cloth.

"Oh that? Oh, you wouldn't be interested in that." Lucia said with a grin. They then went over to it Lucia pulled it from its hanger and laid it on the table while also putting on one of the gloves.

"It's called memory cloth. Notice anything?" Lucia asked the boy to which he in turn shrugged a no.

"Regularly flexible. But put a current through it..." Lucia let off as an electric current enveloped the glove, she then put her hand to the cloth which animated itself into a one man parachute and surprised Sun and Setsuna a bit.

"Molecules re-align, becomes rigid." Lucia said with a small smile.

"What kind of shapes can you make?" Sun asked, checking it out.

"Can be tailored to fit any structure based on a rigid skeleton." Lucia replied.

"Too expensive for the Army?" Sun asked.

"Well that and not many of the testers saw it as not efficient for war tactics." Lucia said.

"May I take this as well?" Sun asked, smiling.

"As you wish, Mr. Sun. I'm your personal armory." Lucia said with a grin as he took that too and took his leave along with Setsuna.

"Are you satisfied, Sun?" Setsuna asked.

"I am indeed. This will help me greatly!" Sun said as he took a gander of his new arsenal.

"Well I'm sure we have many other things to do." Setsuna said, wondering on what will be next.

They then got themselves home as he quickly put the suit away as Haruka's car wasn't there as he stuffed his new suit into his closet as he started to head over to Setsuna.

"Hey uh... Setsuna? I have one more favor if that's alright?" Sun asked, showing a sheepish grin.

"Sure. What is it?" Setsuna asked.

"Sorry to be bringing all over town. But I was wondering if I could get a ride to the arcade?" Sun asked.

"Sun, we just went half across town. Why would you want to go there?" Setsuna asked.

"I met this cool person. Still debating if they are a boy or girl, but... I did kinda promise someone I would meet them there." Sun said with a hint of a blush.

"May I be so bold as to ask on who this person this?" Setsuna asked.

"Their name is Seiya Kou." Sun said, making Setsuna get a bit surprised by the response.

"The famous pop singer?" Setsuna asked.

"Ohhh so that's what they meant by they said that they were surprised." Sun said.

"Let me go get my purse and I will take you over there." Setsuna said as she gets up.

"I will pay for the trip. If that makes you feel more inclined." Sun said, showing two 2000 yen bills.

"It does a little. I'm ready when you are." Setsuna said as she jiggled her keys and Sun followed suit.

-The arcade-

"So why are we and Taiki here, Seiya?" A silver haired person asked as another person with brown hair and a very notable forehead.

"This kid is cool. He doesn't even know who we are, Yaten! It feels nice to talk to someone who doesn't know us and won't fanboy about every single thing we do." Seiya said.

"First off, while I agree, we both know we like that at times." Yaten said as she bring her finger to her and Seiya in a back and forth motion.

"If it's a hot girl." Seiya retorted.

"True. Very true. And secondly, what does he look like? Who is he? Is he handsome?" Yaten asked.

"You would ask that." Taiki said as she was reading a poem book.

"Uhm... well... I... I can't say?" Seiya said as a question, making her pals look at her with a eyebrow raised.

"And why is that?" Yaten asked, making Seiya laughed a bit nervously as a car parked near them and the door opened as a bow with wrappings on his face as he handed the person with the car some money as he waved at the car. Yaten was greatly surprised.

"What the-" Yaten's mouth was covered by a hand as Taiki was cheek to cheek with her.

"This is a kid's show." Taiki said as she looked at the camera.

"What?!" Yaten asked exclaimingly.

"Don't worry about it." Taiki said as she fixed the tie on her suit.

"Hey, Seiya! Oh, and who are your friends?" Sun asked.

"Sun, this is Yaten Kou and Taiki Kou my best friends and 'Brothers'." Seiya said as she winked. Sun nodded and bowed a bit as he presented his hand.

"It's nice to meet you all. I am Sun Kaioh." Sun said in a professional manner.

"N-Nice to meet you." Yaten said in a hesitant voice, shaking the boy's hand.

"Wait... Sun Kaioh... are you the brother of Michiru Kaioh the Violinist?" Taiki asked, very intrigued to see if her query was correct.

"Yes I am." Sun said with a smile, which in turn made Taiki very jovial.

"I am truly a fan of your sisters work. Her music bring the light on a true sunset." Taiki said with such a gentle and poetic tone.

"And even the light of the luminous moon." Sun said in the same gentle and poetic tone.

"You are a man of poems?" Taiki asked in a even more jovial tone.

"I will dabble on it from time to time." Sun admitted as it was the truth. Back when he lived with his aunt Kokoshi, he would at times read her poem books she had on some shelves.

"I can see that me and him are gonna get along a good bit." Taiki said with a bit of a laugh to which Sun joined in.

"Well hey now we are introduced. Let's go to this nice milkshake and Ice cream place. We can sit down, talk and relax." Seiya suggested.

"I'm down for it!" Sun said happily.

"I would concur. I wouldn't mind some relaxation." Taiki said. Yaten simply shrugged as the four of them then went to the milkshake place. It looked like something you'd see in the 80's, it had some rust on the name which was called 'Kiki's shakes', it still looked colorful and even fashionable to most retro liking. The four went in as some girls squealed to see their idols and even had asked them for their signatures. Some bumped into Sun as she grunted and tried to move as he stepped out of the way.

"Sun? Oh, ladies ladies please. Don't bump our friend here." Seiya said as she looked over to Sun as he smiled sheepishly.

"He looks kind of weird." A girl said.

"He looks like a mummy." The second girl said as the other one laughed while Seiya looked at the boy who just shrugged.

"Then maybe you should go before I show you what's under these wrappings and mummify you." Sun said as he began to get up close to the girls who screamed and ran off from the shake place as Sun sighed.

"Wow. I have never done that before so I'm a little surprised that worked." Sun said with his eyes half open.

"Hey, you alright kid? I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Seiya said.

"Meh, it's fine. Just means they won't hook up to a good guy like me, eh?" Sun with joking bravado.

"Hey now that's the spirit!" Seiya said with some pump, patting Sun's shoulder as the boy himself laughed a bit. Taiki smiled a bit while Yaten, she didn't make much emotion on the interaction, she just let out a small 'tch' as she turned away. They got a table as they sat on the side of the wall with a window view and some albums of some American bands and some Japanese bands from back in the 80's.

"So Sun, tell us about yourself." Taiki said.

"Where to start... I'm Sun Kaioh. I live with my sis and her..." Sun trailed off because from what he remembered, most people think that Haruka was a man, even for her races so it would probably be for the best to say that. "Boyfriend, Haruka Tenoh and my Aunt Setsuna. I do homeschooling and I collect things." Sun said.

"What do you usually collect?" Seiya asked. Remembering that Seiya was a girl, he seemed a bit put off by the question as he was a bit nervous to say.

"Trans... formers?" Sun asked as a hesitant word of approval of them.

"Ohhhh! I have seen those. They look pretty dang cool! I haven't bought one myself but I have been wanting to." Seiya said rather happily.

"Though with our popularity, you would get so much paparazzi on you and the newspapers calling you a kid." Yaten joked as she herself thought that in her head and snickered. To which her raven black haired sister raised a brow.

"Rrrreaallyy? So then you would be ok if they saw you cuddling your big stuffed bear you have in your-" "SHHHH!" Yaten shushed loudly as she placed her hand on Seiya's mouth, to which she could feel her sister grin a bit as she groaned and checked if anyone was watching.

"I think the Transformers are rather interesting. Not my cup of tea but I can see why some get into it." Taiki said. Sun himself chuckled in reply.

"Thank you. It makes me feel good that some people like what I like. I even know a girl who likes Transformers." Sun said, earning the attention of the bickering sisters.

"Is she hot?" Yaten asked with a smuggish grin.

"Yaten! *Sighs* Well since he already asked, mind telling us if she is?" Seiya asked as she shrugged a tad.

"I think she is personally. I... kinda sorta do have a bit of crush on her." Sun said with a very big blush as he looked away from the trio.

"You asked her out yet?" Seiya asked.

"No. My friend, the one I mentioned, Haruka Tenoh is showing me on how to approach a girl." Sun said.

"You don't need a class based on trying to ask out a girl. If you and this girl really connect well and even like the same thing, you should just go up to her and ask her. I can almost guarantee you they will appreciate it much more than trying to be something your not. Almost." Seiya said as she chuckled a tad. This never really occurred to him as an actual solution, but... it could work, could being the operative word here but...

"Maybe I should. Thank you, Seiya." Sun said, nodding at his friend who in turn nodded back.

"I do what I do best." Seiya said with some pride, to which Yaten snickered again, bringing back the bickering just a bit. Sun was truly enjoying himself with this group as he said some jokes and made the three of them laugh a good bit, which surprised him on Yaten's account as he was a bit scared of her a bit. After that they left as it was getting a bit dark.

"Ah crap. It's getting late. I should be getting home soon." Sun said as he was cringing at the thought of what his sister was thinking.

"We can give you a ride." Yaten piped out as she kept walking, making Sun surprised again as he followed and saw their nice car which in turn a BMW as Yaten got in the drivers seat and Seiya entered first, Sun as well in the back and since there was a bunch of stuff in the passenger seat so she got in with the two in the back as Sun was sandwiched in between the two as he blushed hard, Seiya in turn grinned as she saw the boy fluster between the two and she giggled a bit.

"Oh my gosh that's cute." Seiya said as she laugh kinda hard as Sun whimpered cutely, not really helping his situation.

Haruka and Michiru finally parked after a long day of racing and Violin in front of a large audience, they were kina tired as then another car parked as Haruka turned to the BMW to which Taiki Kou came out.

"Who are- ...Sun?" Haruka asked as she then saw Sun get out of the car and shook Taiki's hand and said his goodbyes to his friends.

"Hey Sun. Here is my number, call me when you want to hang out soon. I would love to since today was a lot of fun." Seiya said.

"I agree. I will call you guys soon." Sun said with excitement.

"Sounds like a plan! See ya later!" Seiya said as Taiki got in the car and closed the door as Sun waved goodbye to his friends as they backed out of the driveway and drove off.

"Who were they?" Haruka asked, kinda looking serious.

"My new friends. I met Seiya yesterday and his brothers just today." Sun said truthfully.

"You made friends with complete strangers?" Haruka asked with her arms crossed.

"That's kind of how that works. That or you have a friend introduce their friends so that you can be friends with them. So, I don't know why you're giving me this treatment." Sun said, kind of in a smart tone, but he wasn't wrong.

"Don't get smart with me! Your sister and I had a hard day today, you have no idea what the real world is like." Haruka said a bit sternly. To which Michiru placed a hand on her lover's shoulder.

"Haruka, pleas-" "Oh no, Haruka. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't know what the real world is like. Oh wait... Yes I do. I have to deal with this everyday." Sun said kind of harsh as he circled around his face with his finger.

"You have it sooo easy, Haruka. Right now, at this moment. Sure you may have gone through some things, no doubt, but... so did I and I have to deal with trying to make some friends outside of here who don't even know who I am besides knowing my sister. PLUS! It is very hard to do so when I'm mostly cooped up in this apartment, slaving through homework just to hang out with a handful of friends at the end of it while getting teased at times by either girls or by boys. I don't have the recognition you have Haruka. You have a girlfriend, You get to race around in fancy and super fast cars, have girls swoon over you and get their autographs while you stroke your own ego! So please excuse me, Haruka Tenoh of when I say very bluntly... YOU'RE... WRONG!"

*Slap*

AN: Please don't kill me. Haruka would probably not act as rash or maybe even as stupid to do that. I don't know, but it adds some stuff to the story, especially for this cliffhanger. Man oh man I didn't expect it to escalate so quickly to be honest with you. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know in the reviews of any constructive criticism that can be made towards this story. I would appreciate it. Thank you all for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING! M-Rated content in this chapter! You have been warned!

It was loud enough as Haruka's hand made firm contact to Sun's face as Michiru's eyes widen and Sun did a 180 and was on one knee as he felt his cheek a little hurt and warm.

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed as she tried to stop Haruka, but Haruka was already unequivocally angered.

"Listen here, you! I work good an hard for this place and so does your sister and your aunt, but you are just a kid! So what would you-" Haruka instantly stopped as she then saw Sun's wrapping come undone as she saw part of his jaw which his skin was covered in burn scars and she could see his teeth without parts of his lips and the muscles around it as it was bleeding and it was probably from the slap. Her brain and heart started to make her feel instant regret and instant grief.

"My God..." Haruka got out, looking in horror by what she was seeing and what she had done.

"Brother!" Michiru exclaimed as she get down to him and began to put the wrappings back as she tried to console him. "It's ok! It's ok! It doesn't hurt does it? Does it hurt? I can get some-"

"Haruka... I know I don't do much here... I know that I'm nothing more than a mooch to you and my sister." Sun said as his voice was breaking as he started to sniffle and tears fell down to his wrappings. Haruka stood there like a statue as her eyes widen.

"You think that I don't know... that I just sit here in this house while you three provide for us, even with our wealth? You think I'm stupid? You think that I'm a DISGRACE?!" Sun roared out, making Haruka flinch at the loud shouting, her own anger disappeared to nothingness as she realized what she had done and what she had witnessed.

"We don't think of you as a disgrace and you are not a mooch to us! We will never think that! Haruka doesn't think of you like that, she cares about you, she does. She thinks of the world of you, brother." Michiru pleaded as she faced her brother, cupping his face as he was filled with tears and anger. His wrappings on the left side was bleeding.

"She has a funny way of showing it!" Sun seethed out as he backed away from his sister, throwing her arms down. Haruka began to walk towards the two as she tried to come up with words but as her mouth moved a few times, nothing came out. Sun began to roar out in pain.

"My face burns! It burns and IT WON'T STOP!" Sun said as he got to his knees and held the hurt part of his face as was crying out in pain and anger. The door opened to see Setsuna walk out.

"What is with the-" Setsuna then saw her friend in pain as he held his cheek which was making the bandage red and the blood dripping out in small drops. "SIR!" She bolted over, somewhat pushing pass Haruka as the two brought him into the house as Haruka turned to watch them go and she slowly followed. Setsuna set the boy down in the bathroom as she stepped back from the siblings.

"I'm gonna get the first aid!" Setsuna said as she rushed out of the room. Haruka soon walked up to the bathroom but she then saw her love's Ice cold glare. Haruka stepped back as she knew if she went in there, she knew she would be done for. She slowly went over to the couch and sat there with her hands on her face. So many thoughts ran through her minds, on what she had done, on what she should have done. She cursed her pride, knowing that this was the cause, if she was more patient with him, maybe trying to understand him further maybe... maybe... The seconds turned to minutes as she could hear the boys cries and even some banging as she could imagine that he was squirming and kicking from the amount of pain.

'Oh God what have I done... why did I do that? I never knew it was that bad... to think that Sun is dealing with that... what did I just do...?" Haruka thought to herself so many times as she then heard the door open after thirty minutes of the three being in there as she saw Setsuna and Sun walk off upstairs while Michiru walked up to her slowly, she couldn't see Michiru's eyes, through her aqua hair covering them up. Her heart started to pound, wondering on what was going to happen in this moment. But then as she was distracted by her own thoughts.

*Slap*

Haruka felt her left cheek burning a bit as she felt Michiru's hand connect to her face with such a fast impact.

"Michi-"

*Slap*

Haruka then felt her other cheek burning, but this time even worse as this one hit her much harder and much better than the first, to the point where Haruka teared up just a tad from how bad it felt. She then looked up at her lover as she was trembling. Half from anger, the other from possibly having a breakdown soon. Haruka stood up as she hugged Michiru as she sat her down next to her so that they were eye level. The blond could see her Aqua's bloodshot eyes as she was tearing up profusely. Michiru came for another slap, but it wasn't strong enough as it only brushed Haruka's face, she went in for another as that one failed and Haruka in turn hugged her closely as Michiru buried her face into Haruka's suit jacket.

"You are so stupid." Michiru said, her voice being muffled out by her blond's suit jacket, but it was loud enough for her love to be able to hear it. She could hear her love's sniffles and her shoulder a tad wet from Michiru's tears.

"I'm sorry, Michiru." Was all that Haruka could think of saying at that moment as it was also very true.

"Why... Why did you do that?" Michiru asked, her voice was a bit hoarse in that question as opposed to the sweet and beautiful voice Haruka knew all too well.

"My pride did this. I know it was my fault... It took the reigns and just did it upon reaction. As soon as it happened I... I felt nothing but regret then. I shouldn't have done that... and when I saw... when I saw his exposed part of his face... Oh God, Michiru. I didn't know it was that bad. I knew it was bad but not to something that severe. The fact that I said those things to him alone... I made a colossal mistake. I'm so sorry... I-Is he ok?" Haruka asked with heavy hesitance as she recoiled back to look at her partner as Michiru wiped her eyes that were slightly covered in mascara and she sniffled a bit.

"We managed to stop the bleeding and dress the wound up and gave him new wrappings. Me and Setuna may have to check on it after a few hours, I don't know." Michiru said as honest as she could as she couldn't look at her blond as Haruka nodded and looked down at the couch they were sitting on.

"You need to apologize to him and I mean really... really apologize to-"

"I will. I wouldn't not apologize for something like this." Haruka said as it was the aqua's turn to nod.

"It's best not to do it now. Give him a few days. That boy can hold a grudge as good as you can. Give him the space he needs until he talks to you or if you two bump into one another, it doesn't matter. What you did was incredibly and undeniably wrong. And I cant even look at you right now and I hate how I can't." Michiru finished as she was beginning to sob again. Haruka closed her eyes as she just hung her head down as she felt so ashamed for what she had done.

"I'm sorry, Michiru. I... *Sigh* I wont come upstairs for a while. I can just sleep here until you feel its right... or..." Haruka might regret these words, but she might as well put it out there.

"Or I can leave now... until you feel its right for me to either come back or for us to even talk again." Haruka choked out as she started to form tears. Her heart started to pound harder and harder as she was so scared by what her lover was going to say. Seconds felt like minutes once again.

"You can stay..." Michiru said, bringing Haruka to look at Michiru as the moonlight shined into her hair, making her more beautiful than she had ever saw.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked, sounding somewhat desperate.

"You will be sleeping on the couch. I don't know for how long but... I can't sleep with you. Not now, as hard as that is for me, I need some space. But I still love you, Haruka. Even though you are very dumb." Michiru said. Haruka started to sob as she felt happy at least from that answer.

"Thank you, Michiru. I will fix this. I promise. For our family." Haruka said, feeling determined on this promise.

"You better. I'm giving you this one chance, Haruka. To redeem yourself for what you did." Michiru said as she then got up and walked away and upstairs. Haruka let out a small sigh of relief as she went over to the bathroom. She could see some blood on some of the sink counter and in the sink with some bloodied up gauze pads. She started to clean it up as it was quite messy and threw away the garbage. She then went back to the living room as she saw a photo and it looked kinda old. She walked up to it and picked it up and saw Michiru's old family. Her mother and father were in the picture as the father had short business man like hair and a bushy mustache. Michiru's mother looked just like her but a bit older. She could also see Michiru being held by her father by sitting on his shoulder and even Sun who was a little boy in this picture with short wavy and curvy hair as he hugged his mother's leg and looked pretty shy. Haruka looked away from the picture and up at the ceiling where Sun's room would be.

"What happened to you, Sun? What could have done this to you? Or... Who would have done this to you?" Haruka asked out loud silently, really wondering what could have caused something like that to a mere 15 year old boy. She put the picture down as she pulled out a bed sheet, a pillow and a blanket out of one of the closets down there and set it up on the couch as she laid down in it and slowly drifted off to sleep.

*In the past, a year after living with Kokoshi*

 _"You're doing big in the violin now? Well hey that's great, Sis! You always did have a good thing with that. Good thing its paying off right?" Sun asked as he laughed happily for his sister._

 _"How's ma?" Sun asked, his eyes was half open as he was receiving not so good news._

 _"She's still sick? It's been a year. What's dad been doing?! Is he gonna let her die or somethin'?!" Sun asked in a rather mean tone, but not meant for his sister._

 _"You two would be happy here. I want to come back and get you and mom out of there. You can stay with me and Aunt Kokoshi. She's taught me a lot. Eh, some martial arts, some weapons training and stuff. Just in case if I need to protect my big sis." Sun said with a grin, hearing a giggle from his sis._

 _"I'm gonna come over there. Soon. I promise. You think I'm joking but I am gonna get you both out. Even from him, no matter what happens." Sun said with determination. He heard more on the phone._

 _"Alright, I will let you go now, sis. Tell ma I said Hello and that I miss her, ok? Thanks. I love you too. Buh-Bye." Sun said as he hung up the phone. He stood up from his bed as he felt his muscles a bit sore from the arduous training from Kokoshi over the past year as he was 14, soon to be 15 in about a few days. He pondered on what to do. He knows so much martial arts, knows on how to fight CQC and weapons involving a sword and a staff.  
_

 _"How is your sister?" A familiar voice asked._

 _"She is doing alright. Mom is still sick and it's making me worry." Sun said as he turned to see his aunt._

 _"I still don't think that you going back is a good idea." Kokoshi said, shaking her head.  
_

 _"I need to. If I don't go back, my father will just let mother die. I'm not going to let that happen. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I stayed here. Neither would Michiru considering she hasn't trained like I have. I know how to beat him." Sun said._

 _"I didn't teach you what I knew so that you could attack him." Kokoshi warned._

 _"I'm not gonna hit him first. If he really wants to try to stop me, he can. It's just that when he tries, I will strike back. Just as you taught me. Plus, you could come with me and help me ya know." Sun said, sound a bit smart._

 _"I won't get involved in this. I love my sister and if you do get her here, thats IF. Then I will do all I can. But I won't enter Tokyo and get myself involved in your little sneak mission." Kokoshi said, crossing her arms._

 _"As you wish... I will head out tomorrow and will complete this mission." Sun said as he went to the training grounds and started to train as hard as he could._

 _'I have a bad feeling about this, Kid.' Kokoshi thought, scared and worried for this boy._

-Present day-

It was the morning after as Haruka woke up groggily while seeing Setsuna's back with some papers and working on stuff. She slowly got up, her hair looking somewhat of a mess as she yawned.

"Morning, Setsuna." Haruka said, feeling kinda hesitant by saying that as there was a pause in the other woman's activity.

"Good morning, Haruka." Setsuna said, not turning to the blond.

"Ehm... listen... about yes-" "Michiru already explained the situation. It's not my place to say anything, but the boy means a lot to me as he does for the rest of us so whatever Michiru says. I will follow. Let's leave it at that." Setsuna finished as she resumed her business while Haruka nodded.

"Is Sun alright?" Haruka asked, yet again Setsuna paused.

"The bleeding stopped for good earlier today. He will still need to heal but at the very least he is alright. I made sure not to give him any homework today, just to rest and to not go anywhere for now." Setsuna said, the blond nodding in response.

"I'm gonna try to leave him alone. At least until all of this cools down to where me and him can at least talk to each other. Michiru told me he can hold a good grudge, as good as I can." Haruka said, looking at the carpet floor.

"Michiru would probably not be wrong in thinking that." Setsuna said, typing on the computer.

"Setsuna... do you know... what happened to him?" Haruka asked, making Setsuna's hands hang in the air as she paused from typing. It was a good solid minute before she turned to look at Haruka, making the blond raise her head a bit.

"The only way I knew was from Sun. I can't tell you due to the fact that he told me not to and that the only way anyone would know is based on a true act of trust between him and whoever. But... I will say that what happened... was probably the most vile and disgusting thing I had ever had the honor of hearing. That boy, as Naive as he is, has been through one of the most tragic things I had ever heard." Setsuna said, making the blond more intrigued, not in a selfish way but in a curious nature on what it was.

"Is it just his face or...?" Haruka asked, not finishing the sentence as she motioned her hand to her face and towards her body.

"It's his whole head, Haruka." Setsuna said as Haruka's pupils turned small as the thought of what she saw just based on his jaw, to imagine the rest of it was... grim.

"How... um... is he able to clean his wound? In case if I have to one day." Haruka asked, clearing the air as it did kind of make Setsuna glare as it disappeared after the last sentence.

"He isn't able to do it himself, based on his face. The rest he is able to scrub just fine like the rest of us but before that I wash my hands thoroughly before I unwrap the bandages and discard them. I then gently clean the burned area daily with mild soap and water, and pat dry. I would suggest to look for any swelling or redness around the burn. Do not break any closed blisters, because this increases the risk for infection and will also result in him being in vast amounts of pain like yesterday. After that, I apply a ointment to the wounds with a cotton swab. Place a nonstick bandage around his head, make sure to wrap a layer of gauze around the bandage to hold it in place. The wrap should be snug but not tight. If its too tight, he will begin to feel tingling or lose feeling in that area. After that, I leave and let him clean himself and that's it." Setsuna said, rubbing her eyes as they felt very tired.

"You have this down to a science." Haruka quietly joked, making even Setsuna crack a small smile.

"I have taken care of him enough to know what the boy needs. Plus, I'm a registered nurse so that kind of helps honestly." Setsuna said, acting kind of smart making Haruka chuckle a tad.

"Fair enough." Haruka simply replied as she went to the kitchen.

"You don't have a race today?" Setsuna asked.

"No. Plus it's the weekend so I don't have to worry about school for the next couple days." Haruka said as she poured some orange juice into a small coffee mug.

"So what are you wanting to do for today?" Setsuna asked, almost having a quizzical look on her face.

"Dunno. Maybe clean around the house. I cleaned the bathroom last and I know that none of us have gotten started on cleaning so I can start and when you are done you can assist. If you want to." Haruka said, grabbing the vacuum cleaner to which she saw that it was filled so she detaches the container, goes outside and opened the case to dump it out and as she did a huge gust of wind blows at her and the dust, dirt and even strands of hair cover her suit, face and some of her hair. Good thing she closed her eyes as she began to wipe her face, not getting all of it off but enough to open her eyes and look up at the sky.

"I am the soldier of wind... and I just got betrayed by the very thing that I am... Nope this is.. such a great start to today. Thanks wind! Really appreciate it!" Haruka said in a cheery sarcastic voice giving the sky a thumbs up as then a kid pulls up on a tricycle to look at her.

"Why are you giving the sky a thumbs up?" The little girl asked, making Haruka blush and fluster.

"Ehm... Why aren't you?" Haruka asked, trying to deflect the questing. Kind of. To the point where the kid looked up and Haruka quickly got into the house. Setsuna walked up to her as she sees the dust covered Haruka and snorted a bit.

"Oh. Oh dear that is..." Setsuna trailed off as she wheezed a bit before laughing at Haruka, while the blond grumbled before going upstairs and knocking on Michiru's door.

"Yes?" A familiar voice asked.

"It's me, Michi. Ehm... can I use the shower?" Haruka asked, feeling embarrassed. The door opens.

"Sure. What- oh!" Michiru stopped talking to see her blond love was now blondish gray, covered is dust, dirt and some hair that wasn't Harukas. She bit her lip as she looked at her lover.

"Can I- *Snickers* ask what happened?" Michiru asked, trying her best not to laugh as Haruka's eyebrows twitch in annoyance but held her tongue.

"I was going to clean the floor like the good Samaritan that I am and went outside to empty the vacuum cleaner, again being the good Samaritan that I am, to which when I did... a gust of wind made all of the vacuum's contents plaster me with it." Haruka said in a matter of fact sort of tone. Giving the couple of seconds to register this into her brain and literally image that in her head, Michiru began to laugh , sitting down on the bed as she continued her hearty laugh. Haruka growled as she went into the bathroom in Michiru's room and started taking off her clothes.

"What else happened?" Michiru said, trying to stop laughing as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"After I was betrayed by the very thing that I am a soldier of, LITERALLY! I cleaned my face off and came back inside." Haruka said as she began washing her body.

"Oh, you poor thing." Michiru cooed, giggling a bit.

"Well, if anything I will take this as a victory to make you smile at least." Haruka says as she stepped out of the shower and had a towel cover her whole body as she stepped out and through the steam, Michiru could see her beautiful Blond kitten and blushed a tad bit at the sight.

"Thank you for letting me shower, Michi." Haruka said, smiling at her Michiru.

"N-No problem, Ruka." Michiru said, flustering a tad which in turn made Haruka give her a sexy look as she came close to her Aqua.

"Am I still in trouble, my Michiru?" Haruka asked, saying in a whisper. She then felt a pinch on her cheek.

"Unequivocally so, my Haruka." Michiru said with a grin, snapping back to her normal self as Haruka stammered and then quickly backed away as she rubbed her cheek and pouted.

"Ok, fine." Haruka said, grumbling a bit.

"You still have to apologize to my little brother and fix your very big mess before you get me." Michiru said, showing herself off a bit, now making the blond blush.

"Fair enough. I'm gonna go get one of my suits out of the closet outside." Haruka says as she slowly opens the door to which she gasps to see Sun with his hand balled up softly in a knocking position as the two literally freeze in place. Michiru's eyes widen as she was about to laugh yet again, but held it in.

"*Siiiiiighhhh* Ya know... you'd think that knocking would be a simple courtesy. Now I see that now, at this very moment, that's a huge mistake... I'mma go bleach my eyes out excuse me." Sun said as he then walked back and simply closed his door to which the two could hear a muffled scream. Haruka was still in shock as she stood there in her shocked pose and face while Michiru began bursting out laughing yet again.

'Why can't this day be any better for me? Why world... WHY?!' Haruka screamed in her mind.

AN: Well this episode was eventful, dark, sad, and some funny to add on. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please lemme know what you all think in the reviews and I will see you all later. Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

A couple days passed from that day as Sun got up from his bed and went downstairs for breakfast and then the phone rang a few times. Sun knew that Haruka and Michiru went out for work and Setsuna probably slept in so he got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Kaioh residence." Sun said.

"Hey Sun, it's Makoto." Makoto said cheerfeully.

"O-Oh, hey Makoto! What's up?" Sun asked.

"Nothing much. I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me and Ami." Makoto asked.

"Yeah! That would be awesome. I just got to let Setsuna know where I'm headed. You wanna meet at Yuki's toy shop?" Sun asked.

"Sure, we can meet you there." Makoto said.

"Great! See ya then!" Sun said as he hung up the phone and went into Setsuna's room which was on the ground floor in the guest room and he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Setsuna said. The boy entered as she saw Setsuna still in bed.

"Hey, Aunt Setsuna. Just letting you know I'm heading out to see Makoto if that's alright?" Sun asked.

"That's fine." Setsuna replied, as she shrugged her shoulders. "Just be sure to stay safe." Setsuna said.

"Of course. Sleep well." Sun chuckled as he closed the door and headed over to Yuki's toy store.

Makoto and Ami were at the toy store, looking at the third party figures all over the store.

"This one is Zeta toys Armageddon! I heard it just came out! Ooo I want this so bad~" Makoto said as her eyes sparkled, making Ami giggle.

"You have quite a fondness for robots but not much in studies." Ami said, making Makoto snap out of her trance and groan a bit.

"Don't be mean, Ami." Makoto said in a pout. Ami put her hand onto Makoto's.

"I only say that because I care." Ami said, showing a smile as the door then opened to see a familiar figure to Makoto.

"Ah, Sun! Good to see you!" Makoto said as she walked over to the boy and gave him a small hug.

"Good to see you as well and to you as well, Miss Ami." Sun said, shaking the blue haired girls hand.

"Thank you." Ami said, smiling at him.

"So what are you guys wanting to do today?" Sun asked.

"We wanted to just hang out with you. Maybe go eat somewhere and talk." Makoto said.

"Sure. Have anywhere in mind?" Sun asked.

"There is this burger diner not too far from here." Makoto suggested.

"Well, let's hit it up. I like some burgers." Sun said, patting Makotos arm and they went out to said burger diner. It was nothing out of the ordinary except for the name being WacDonald's with the W switched over.

"... Yeah I don't smell a lawsuit in this place." Sun said sarcastically, deadpanning.

"Oh come on Sun it will be fun." Makoto said.

"One, you rhymed and two... yeah alright fine." Sun stressed out that last bit as they went into the diner and sat down as they ordered a burger with some fries but Sun ordered some Habanero ranch for his dip on the fries because... well because why not it's good.

"Well, so I have been wanting to say something." Sun said.

"So have we funny enough." Makoto said, saying that in a somewhat cheerful mood.

"Oh, well you two can start." Sun said, smiling.

"Well... we wanted to ask for your confidence on this. We haven't told anyone about this." Makoto whispered.

"Oh uh... sure. Ok." Sun said, feeling that this was serious.

"Sun... me and Ami. Are dating!" Makoto said, somewhat cheerful.

...

...

...

At that moment, Sun could practically hear glass shattering in his head. He kept on the smile while his brain was registering a response.

"Sun... Are you ok?" Makoto asked, waving her hand at him. Sun, say something!

"Yes... I am fine. Um... well... tha- that's great! Uh... h-how long have you been uh... together?" Sun asked, mentally high fiving himself for not saying something completely stupid.

"A couple weeks now." Makoto said, smiling at her girl.

"That's... great. I'm so happy for you two." Sun blatantly lied. He hated this right now. He hated the fact that he was sitting here, acting all nice. He was gonna confess. To her; and it meant nothing now if he did.

"Are you ok, Mr. Sun. You seem a bit on edge." Ami said, noticing his clenched fist as it got tighter and tighter.

"I just do that when I get excited for something like this, Miss Ami. You don't need to worry about me." Sun lied yet again, his voice stressing a bit from that response. The two blinked and looked at one another, not understanding what was going on.

"Sun, I remember you said you had something to say. What was it?" Makoto asked.

"It's nothing now. It doesn't matter. Don't worry on it, Makoto." Sun lied a third time, not looking at the couple anymore.

"A-Alright." Makoto said, leaving it alone for now.

"I think I should go. It's late." Sun said in a rather monotone sound.

"Sun it's only 1:00." Makoto said.

"And that's why I am late for important business that I must attend now. I wish you two well on you two's relationship." Sun said, getting up from the table and had a cold and hardened look that Ami noticed as he then paid for his bill, grabbed a couple of Habanero ranch sauces and put them in his pocket and walked out.

"He seemed off..." Makoto asked, puzzled by this.

"Perhaps we should give him some time. Maybe he was just surprised that we are in a relationship." Ami said.

"You're probably right. We could just sit here and get comfortable with ourselves." Makoto said, bringing Ami closer.

"Makoto..." Ami said with a large blush as she said in a cute whine. Makoto simply just grinned.

-On Otome road-

Sun walked there, his mind going at all different directions, his heart was heavy, his eyes felt watery. He really liked Makoto and even hated feeling this way towards her now. What was he supposed to do now, it's only going to be awkward for him, he didn't want to hurt her either. He is going to have to think about on what to do. He kept going down this road as he saw a cafe called Swallowtail. From the outside it looked like Victorian brick housing with fancy early 1800's window work. He went in, not really thinking on it much, he just wanted to sit down. He entered inside and it was superb looking, like that of fine dining in London, it was filled with all sorts of fancy clocks to fine china.

He sat there in the waiting room, just rubbing his forehead he saw someone coming to the glass door in front of him as he stood up and stood in front slowly and wiped his eyes of his tears. The door opened and a person in a fancy butler outfit came out the door, but this person looked pretty familiar.

"Good even, Master. How may I..." The person stopped as they blinked. Sun also blinked as he just saw Seiya bow at him as he then snorted and closed his eyes and smiled as he slowly began to laugh.

"Ppppft! *Laughs extremely hard*" Sun was laughing with tears in his eyes yet again, nearly about to fall over.

"Is something wrong here?" Another familiar figure asked as he then saw Taiki in a similar attire, Sun then got on his back as he was laughing even harder to the point where he was coughing.

"Oh my God~ Is that you guys in a butler's outfit?!" Sun asked hysterical to what he was seeing. His really horrible day somewhat became better from this. Seiya just deadpanned, but she notices some wet spots on his shirt and from the forecast, it wasn't raining. She wondered if something happened.

"You know, we could just leave you in here." Seiya said teasingly before her sister, slapped her arm.

"He's a customer. Come young master." Taiki said, acting very butler like as Sun got up and walked in.

"I apologize for laughing. I... funny enough was already having a bad day so, you two actually made me really happy. Thank you." Sun said to Seiya with Sincerity. Ahhh so there was something that happened, but Seiya was going to have to figure out what it was. But not right away, just where it seemed most appropriate.

"It's cool. I know it does come as a bit of a shock but we took a second job apart from what we usually do. But it's uh... it's an interesting job. To say the least." Seiya said, the three walk in further as there were many tables, all neatly fashioned and the room itself was extremely elegant.

"Mind your step, Master." Seiya said, playing her part as they walk him to a seat and he sat down onto the nice chair. Seiya then placed a bell on his table.

"If you ever need us, ring this bell and we will come to you." Seiya said, walking off.

"Actually uh... can, can we talk? I just need someone to talk to." Sun asked. Seiya stood there before a second before playing her part and bowed and took a seat across from him.

"I uh... I met that girl I wanted to confess to today." Sun said, acting all shy and sheepish as his legs were together and he fiddled with his thumbs.

"And how did that go... *looks off to see her boss* Ahem, master." Seiya finished as her boss was another butler, a man with stark black hair and glasses as he smiled and walked off.

"I was going to say it to her, but she had something to announce so I let her go first." Sun said.

"A kind and normal gentlemen like thing to do." Seiya said as she looked to her right to see if her boss was there, which he wasn't.

"She said that her and her friend are together and wanted to announce it to me first." Sun said, making Seiya cringe a bit, now knowing what happened.

"Ouch. Who was it with?" Seiya asked.

"I shouldn't say anymore, I mean I gave her my confidence." Sun said, rubbing his head.

"Sun, you can talk to me. I don't even know the girl." Seiya said. Which was indeed true, if he doesn't say the name, it technically wouldn't be breaking the confidence.

"It was with... another girl." Sun finished before Seiya cringed more.

"Ouuucccchh." Seiya said, feeling really bad for this kid.

"That's all you gotta say?" Sun asked, kind of miffed.

"Sorry, I mean that is rather rough for you. I kinda don't know what to say besides that ya know. What did you do after she said that?" Seiya asked.

"I congratulated them on their relationship, made an excuse to leave and then left. I didn't really know what to do then since I kinda sorta got dumped without even asking her." Sun said, putting his hand to his temple as he leaned on it and on the nice Mahogany table.

"Well, you were nice about it at least. Look, rejection sucks. It will happen to you. It's happened to me even at times." Seiya said.

"Yeah, but you have a face to show off. I don't!" Sun hissed into a venomous growl, taking Seiya aback a bit, Sun felt a pang of guilt hit his chest.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Seiya stopped him as she placed a hand up.

"It's fine, kid. You are pretty upset and you are right. I am not in your shoes. I'm also sure that it is extremely hard to even try to ask out someone, let alone talk to them." Seiya said, shrugging her shoulders. Sun simply nodded.

"Don't feel bad. If I was in your shoes, I would be just as frustrated." Seiya said, to which she heard a small thank you in reply.

"I just don't know what to do now. I mean if I tell her it's gonna be weird and awkward. I'm thinking of maybe just avoiding her for a while." Sun said, shaking his head.

"Don't do that." Seiya said, being serious. "Look, she is your friend right. Then just be her friend. Sure, it will sting knowing that she is with someone. But it shouldn't mean that you should avoid her. You can tell her how you feel within time, but just be happy for her. You will find someone." Seiya said, feeling confident in her answer. Sun blushed and was in a way, feeling better in that option. It would be better to do that, rather than closing his friend, no, his best friend off from him.

"Yeah. Yeah, you are right Seiya." Sun said, smiling at his friend.

"I try to be." Seiya says with a cheeky grin. As Taiki then came up with a cup of tea.

"When his brain lets him." Taiki whispered as she snickered and stood off behind her as Seiya gave her a look of 'You serious?' Sun then chuckled a bit.

"Can I ask where Yaten works at?" Sun asked. Seiya then turned to her sister as they look at each other and then back at Sun as Seiya got close and tried not to laugh.

"She works at a boys love cafe." Seiya said as she began to laugh while Taiki bit her lip to hold back a laugh. Sun tried to connect the dots for a second. Boys love? Boys... thats when Sun had an 'O' like face as Seiya and Taiki laughed then in unison.

"No. No he didn't!" Sun said shockingly as he shocked face turn to a shocked smile, making the other two laugh some more.

"Yup! And he... hates it there!" Seiya said with a bit of dramatic gesture.

-At the boy's love cafe-

Yaten sat there as she wanted to go home already, but she still had a couple hours left.

"Yaten! Another customer wants the pocky scene!" One person said.

"Oh mother-"

-Back at Swallowtail-

"What if we go there after this and we just go near the window if there is one and just mess with him acting all lovey to each other in front of him." Sun said, laughing with the other two.

"Yes! We have to, he's gonna be so pissed." Seiya said in mid laughter.

"Seiya! Language!" Her boss exclaimed, making the trio stop laughing.

"S-Sorry sir." Seiya said, turning with a sheepish smile as he sighed and walked off.

"*Sigh* Thank God my shift is almost over." Seiya said.

"That guys seems pretty uptight." Sun said.

"He is. He plays the butler thing way too far. I dunno, he's a decent guy a times, but also a pain in the butt." Seiya said, whining a bit.

"I wish I could be your dashing knight in shining armor here." Sun said, shrugging his shoulders. Seiya blinked and turned her small surprise into a grin.

"Oh really and what would you do if you were?" Seiya said, making Sun's eyes widen.

"Ehm... I didn't think that far ahead." Sun said in a small voice as Seiya laughed a hearty laugh as she got close to him.

"Maybe I can be your knight." Seiya said, her grin getting bigger as Sun blushed harder, his heart pounding like when they first met.

"H-Have anything in mind?" Sun said with a small quiver.

"You are rather quick to jump to me while you were so worried about your friend." Seiya whispered as her neck brushed his.

"W-Well... they are many other fish in the sea. And besides... it's her loss right?" Sun asked.

"I like how you try to act so cool about things. It's rather cute." Seiya whispered, her voice humming in Sun's ear as his blush heated up more.

"Ok, guys. Enough, Seiya we need to return to our duties please." Taiki said seriously.

"R-Right, m-my apologies." Sun said, his eyes darting around.

"Taiki, you downer. I was having a moment. Those are rather sacred." Seiya said, making her sister roll her eyes as the two went off to treat other customers in the back, leaving Sun to have his thoughts. Sun never knew how overwhelming Seiya's charisma was, her voice as smooth as silk, her tall frame and even her skin felt so soft and yet so strong even though the brush was so brief. He wished for longer. Even though, he just got his life turned upside down from Makoto's confession, Seiya was able to bring it back somewhat, not all, but enough for him to at least feel some hope for himself. He placed his hand to his neck and he smiled to himself. Maybe...

*SCREAM*

Sun eyes shot out as he got up from the chair and put down for some money for Seiya and ran out to see where the scream came from as it was Byruit once more. Hopefully the Senshi arrive to assist. He intends to end her terror. He went into and alley way as he then took off his nice clothes and put them away as his suit was under the fancy clothes and he put on a black balaclava and then his new hood and cape.

"Let's get to work." Sun said, using his grapple to go up on top of a building and await a good strike.

"Stop right there, Villain! We, the Sailor soldiers, will punish you!" A voice called out as Sailor moon and her team do their poses and The nameless hero shakes his head.

'Just let them make the first move and we will just go on from there.' The nameless hero thought as he watched from above.

"I see that you did not heed my warning. Ah well, I was hoping we could join forces. But now, I see that you are bigger fools than you yourselves realize!" Byruit calls out as she shoots her beam again, they dodge it as it hits a car and makes it melt almost immediately as the fight had begun, the girls shot their attacks, Byruit taking the brunt of the damage from Venus and Jupiter's attack as she grinned, the nameless hero then shot his grappler to one of the buildings near the fighting as he planned to collide himself to Byruit.

'I'm hoping this works.' The hero thought as he got himself ready. Byruit kept attacking, the girls taking cover as they were losing it from her melting beam as the group get out of their destroyed cover and they are in the middle of the street.

"You girls should have heeded my warning, you baboons. Now you will pay for your insolence!" Byruit shouted as she charged her beam, making it stronger as the Hero's eyes widen.

'NOW NOW NOW!' The hero thought in his head as he jumped off and let momentum take the wheel as he was getting closer and closer to the woman and Byruit didn't even know.

"Say goodbye, you morons! Mwa hahaha- GAH!" Byruit got out as she felt a heavy kick to her back as she fell to her face onto the asphalt and the hero pressed the release latch to cut the grapple shot out as he landed near the Sailor senshi.

"Sailor moon, get her now!" The hero called out as Sailor moon nodded and pulled off her tiara.

"Moon... Tiara... Action!" Sailor moon called as she threw her Tiara and Byruit shook her head before seeing the attack and soon dodging. As that was happening, Seiya began to run out as she heard the commotion and soon saw the Tiara flew off and went back to Sailor moon.

"Sun! Where are you, kid?!" Seiya called out as she didn't notice Byruit to where Byruit grinned and used her speed to get behind Seiya and put a charged energy ball near Seiya's face.

"NOO!" The hero shouted as he ran towards them.

"Ah ah ah~ You're killing him~" Byruit said as the hero froze in place and was trembling.

"Please... d-don't hurt him. Please." The hero said as he looked afraid, as did Seiya.

"Oh? And why shouldn't I? Is he important to you?" Byruit asked, giggling.

"Because he is my friend. I... I care about him! He didn't do anything wrong! Let him go!" The hero called out.

'He's my friend? Who is he?' Seiya wondered in her mind.

"Well, if he means that much to you, I might just take him for keeps." Byruit giggled as she licked Seiya's cheek, making her try to struggle as Taiki soon came out and stood there in place in fear.

"I will see you later, Senshi. Ta ta for now~" Byruit said as she and Seiya both disappeared and The hero was frozen in place.

"COME BACK YOU COWARD!" The hero shouted as he ran up to where she was and soon saw Taiki and soon approached her.

"Sir, are you ok?" The hero asked.

"My brother... My brother's been kidnapped." Taiki said, still looking up.

"Sir! Are you ok?" The hero sound with a bit louder tone, gaining his attention.

"Y-Yes... B-But... my brother... I stood there and did nothing." Taiki said, her voice giving away.

"I will find him. I don't know where he went but I know I will find your brother." The hero said, trying to reassure Taiki. She simply nodded as he sat down near the door and put her hands to her face. The hero frowned and felt guilt pang his heart as he slowly went back to the Senshi.

"Sailor moon. Are you able to detect where she went? If at all." The hero asked.

"That's not much on my alley but Mercury may be able to." Sailor moon said, with Mercury nodding as she analyzes where Byruit was standing.

"I'm going to see if she maybe left an energy trail. Hopefully we will be able to track it." Mercury said.

"Umm... Mercury, I doubt that someone like her would do that." Jupiter said, feeling doubtful.

"She could have if you think about her ego. She might want us to follow her." Mercury retorted.

"Into a trap most likely." The nameless hero guessed, to which it was confirmed by Mercury's nod.

"She's rather cunning, and since she's taken that man, she knows to lead us into wherever she may be. So if you guys want to do this now, we should head there now." Mercury said.

"Let's head there now. We need to make sure that Seiya is alright." The hero said as he followed them with his grapplers as they moved at fast speeds themselves, he was able to catch up thanks to Sailor Venus being kind enough to let him follow her. But how was he going to fare against this foe that was named 'Byruit'? Find out next time! On the Sun and the moon!

AN: Thought I would do a Dbz sort of ending for this chapter. I apologize for taking so long. Life and its trails have had me for a bit. I'm glad to be working on this some more. See you all next time!


	8. Chapter 8

The sailor scouts and the nameless hero continue along the trail as it was slowly lead to a warehouse, it seemed in decent condition as Mercury kept scanning as the energy trail was much thicker in there.

"This is where it stops." Mercury said, putting the scanner away.

"How should we do this guys?" Sailor moon asked, trying to get some ideas in play. The hero himself tried to look around but saw no other exits on this side of the building except for the shutter door. A couple windows but a bit small, but it seemed small enough for his size to maybe squeeze in.

"We could try to sneak in from there." The hero said as he pointed to the window above.

"That's one way to go. We could get the drop on them." Venus says.

"Actually I think I should do that." The hero corrected himself, considering some things.

"Eh? How come?" Venus asked.

"I have been noticing a pattern between you guys that maybe where we should split up." The hero said, facing her.

"What pattern would that be?" Sailor mars said, kinda sound miffed as she crossed her arms.

"You guys make very loud and noticeable little intros for your enemies to know you are there. It's a big advantage for them." The hero said, making them look at each other.

"Well... he does have a point guys." Mercury said kind of apologetically.

"Look, maybe that works for you guys. It's gotten you this far so I have to give you credit. But I must use the shadows and gain the element of surprise on them." The hero said as he readied his grappler and shot near the rail on the platform as he slowly went in.

"I suppose if stealth wont work, I suppose going to the front door will be our only way in." Jupiter said, looking to the front and large shutter door.

"Then let's do it girls." Sailor moon said, going to the door and lifting it up and seeing barely anything inside as there were some boxes in the dim light but that was all they could see. They continue inside and as they delved deeper in the warehouse.

"it seems you girls finally arrived." A woman said as the lights lit up to show Byruit appear before them and smile at them.

"We have you Byruit, surrender!" Sailor moon called out, the girls getting in their battle stances.

"Where's your friend. You know, the small, dark and mysterious kid. He was kinda cute being the little hero that he was. Did I scare him off?" Byruit said as she giggled at the thought of it.

"I would be worried more about yourself, cuz you're going down." Jupiter said as she readied her thunder attack, but before she could attack, a bubble formed around the senshi and they were trapped inside.

"Did you think I wanted to fight you five like a simpleton brute. Please, if anything I was going to trap you and here you are... lambs to my slaughter. I suppose I could have fun making you feel great pain." Byruit said, giggling as she started using her own power to have them feel electricity course through their body and you'd think that Jupiter would take it well but she was doubling over in the pain while Byruit entered a small cubed room and closed the door to see Seiya in a chair, tied up.

"Seems that your rescue isn't coming for you. If you can't already hear their screams." Byruit said, letting Seiya hear many girls screaming in agony.

"You are nothing but a coward." Seiya said.

'If it means that I win, then a coward I shall be. Besides, why worry over it. It's just you and me now. Plus you are rather handsome." Byruit says as she brushes her fingers against Seiya's cheek to where Seiya tries to struggle and fight.

"Oooo hoo hoo hooo. A little fight in you. I like that." Byruit said, about to kiss Seiya before she was grabbed and her eye were brought to the nameless hero.

"Then you're gonna love me." The hero said in a scary kind of deep voice. Byruit was in a bit of shock as she didn't know what to expect. As she then raised her hands up as she chuckled nervously.

"Let's take it easy here. We need not fight. You have me in your grasp. You won. Do what you will with me." Byruit said, getting ready to attack.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." The nameless hero said.

"You aren't? I'm confused then." Byruit said, being honest in the confusion.

"No, I don't try to hurt women. Unless absolutely necessary. Or if I need to defend myself. Besides, I know I can't win against you in terms of your unnatural strength." The nameless hero said, letting her go, making her more confused.

"Well I... do appreciate your honesty, but where does that leave us. You can't fight me in terms of strength while I can kill you right here and now if I so wanted." Byruit said, readying her blast at him.

"It doesn't mean I cant challenge you."

"To what?"

"A battle of wits." The hero finished, making Byruit look at him in surprise as she pulled her hand back and put the blast away.

"Ah~ So you wish to combat me on my playing field. You do know that will be your biggest mistake, boy." Byruit said as she grinned.

"I still get the chance to challenge you, no?" The hero said as he looked at her.

"I suppose you can for your... strange sense of chivalry. Very well. How would you like this to go down?" Byruit asked.

"Do you have any drinks we can put in a glass?" The hero asked. Byruit brought a glass of wine out of one of the boxes of cargo in the warehouse and the two sat. Byruit fills the goblets with wine. The hero pulls a small packet from his clothing and hands it to Byruit.

"Inhale this, but do not touch" The hero said, bringing the packet to her nose as she sniffed.

"I smell nothing" Byruit said, shrugging her shoulders as the hero bring the packet back to him.

"What you do not smell is called Iocaine powder. It is odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid, and is among the more deadlier poisons known to man." The hero says to her. Byruit smiled as she was liking the deadly challenge.

Byruit watches as the hero takes the glasses, turns his back. A moment later, he turns again, faces Byruit, drops the Iocaine packet. It is now empty. The hero rotates the goblets in a little shell game maneuver then puts one glass in front of Byruit and the other in front of himself

"All right: where is the poison? The battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide and we both drink, and find out who is right and who is dead." The hero said, making Seiya look at him in shock as they are playing this.

"But it's so simple. All I have to do is divine from what I know of you. Are you the sort of man who would put the poison into his own goblet, or his enemy's?" Byruit pauses to look at the boy before continuing. "Now, a clever person would put the poison into their own goblet, because they would know that only a great fool would reach for what they wer given. I'm not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But you must have known I was not a great fool; you would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me"

"You've made your decision then" The hero asked.

"Not remotely. Because iocaine comes from Australia, as everyone knows. And Australia is entirely peopled with criminals. And criminals are used to having people not trust them, as you are not trusted by me. So I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you" Byruit says in a matter of fact tone.

"Truly, you have a dizzying intellect" The hero remarked somewhat admiringly.

"Wait till I get going! Where was I" Byruit asked, wondering.

"Australia."

"Yes - Australia, and you must have suspected I would have known the powder's origin, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me." Byruit finished.

"You're just stalling now." The hero said, reeling her in with her own nervousness.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? You could have put the poison in your own goblet, trusting on your strength to save you. So I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But, you're also cunning which means you must have studied. And in studying, you must have learned that man is mortal so you would have put the poison as far from yourself as possible, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me." Byruit said in a higher tone of voice.

"You're trying to trick me into giving away something - it won't work -" The hero said, trying to sound a tad nervous.

"It has worked - you've given everything away - I know where the poison is!" Byruit said in a triumphant tone.

"Then make your choice" The hero finished.

"I will. And I choose- what in the world can that be?!" Byruit called, pointing in front of her as she made the hero turn around and start a energy ball as Seiya was about to call out, making her stop.

"What? Where? I don't see anything." The hero said, looking around. Byruit quickly switches the goblets while the hero has his head turned.

"Oh, well, I-I could have sworn I saw something. No matter" Byruit said, starting to giggle.

"What's so funny?" The hero asked, looking back at her.

"I'll tell you in a minute. First, let's drink - me from my glass, and you from yours." Byruit said, holding up her glass as she wished to toast and so they did. As they both start to drink, Byruit hesitates a moment. Allowing the hero to drink first, she then swallows her wine.

"You guessed wrong." The hero said.

"You only think I guessed wrong ...that's what's so funny! I switched glasses when your back was turned. Ha-ha, you fool!" Byruit said, roaring in laughter.

The hero sits silently, grinning a bit.

"You fell victim to one of the classic blunders. The most famous is "Never get involved in a land war in Asia." But only slightly less well known is this: "Never go in against a villain when _death_ is on the line! Ahahahaha, ahahahaha, ahahaha!" Byruit said, laughing all the more.

"You didn't consider one thing though." The hero said, grinning more.

"And what might that be, boy?" Byruit said, stopping the laughing for a bit to look at him with the same grin.

"You didn't consider that I would pour the poison in both our drinks?" The hero asked, making Byruit's grin fall and look at the table.

"Then we both die. What does it matter?! You still lose your life." Byruit said, she started to cough as her chest felt heavy.

"Except when you have to consider, that maybe I would have trained myself for a good amount of time to be able to have some sort of immunity towards said poison." The hero said, his grin dropping as he stood up while Byruit was in pure dread as she was outsmarted. The bubble holding the senshi disintegrated as they laid down panting.

"O-Oh God... I-i was beaten by a... a mere child. D-Darn you... darn you and your senshi friends." Byruit finished as she was trembling in fear as her heart became slower and slower. The hero lowered himself to her and held onto her as she was laying on his lap now.

"W-What are you doing... You won. G-Go and leave this place." Byruit said, trying to push him away but couldn't as her strength was going away.

"I won't let you die alone." The hero said, looking at her as she was a bit surprised by this.

"W-Why do you care? I tried to kill you. I hurt your friends." Byruit said.

"It doesn't mean I can't show you any kindness. Even in your last moments." The hero said.

"Huh... I killed people, never gave them any courtesy. No remorse when I took a life. But you... even when you kill me you show me kindness no know ever has. I'm... I'm grateful for that. I have been through so much suffering and pain and now it finally ends." Byruit said. The hero let her see his bandaged face as he took some of the wrapping off his mouth as it showed his burns and torn flesh around his mouth and cheeks as her eyes widened while he showed a slam expression.

"I have suffered too." The hero said, his voice sounding a bit more raspy and messed up. "But I try to not let people suffer when they have themselves or when they did something bad. they have been through enough. Just like you have." The hero said, looking away from her as he was kind of embarrassed. Byruit slowly brought her hand to the exposed part of his face as she had him look at him as she smiled.

"You really are a good kid. I do hope... one day, you find the peace you may look for. For yourself. And thank you... for being here for me in my last moment. I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up when I'm not on earth anymore." Byruit says as her hands drops to her belly softly and the hero held her hand and kissed it before wrapping his face back up, lifting her up and then cutting Seiya's binds away.

"Thanks. I appreciate the save. I'm surprised you did that for her." Seiya said, looking at Byruit.

"She went through her own kind of pain. As has everyone in their own way. I'm sure you have too." The hero said.

"Yes, it was rather nie of you to do that for her. Even though she was... troubled." Seiya said.

"Come. We must leave and have you return to your family. Your brother, Taiki is worried about you." The hero said as he started to walk off.

"I hope he is alright at least." Seiya said.

"He wasn't hurt during the confrontation at the establishment that you were kidnapped at." The hero said as Seiya soon followed him as they left the building. The senshi soon stood up slowly as some wobbled over as their bodies felt sore and their heads were pounding in headaches as they then saw The hero carry Byruit in his arms as she laid ther passed away.

"You took her out... I... I didn't expect that." Mars said, looking at her.

"I made sure it was painless and quick. I was with her in her final moment." The hero said.

"Good thing you got rid of her for us." A voice said as the team turned to see Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune above them as they came down to ground level. "Now, hand over the Heart crystals she has taken."

The hero looked down at Byruit and then to Seiya. "Mister Seiya." Seiya then looked to him. "Forgive me, but do you know your way home? You may not want to be here for what may come next." The hero finished as Seiya nodded and proceeded to leave. He then laid Byruit's body to the ground softly.

"Even if we knew where it was. We wouldn't give it to you two. These are not yours to have. So please, leave here and end this selfish-"

"You finished? We aren't here to ask you for them. Let's face it. You can't beat us." Sailor Uranus interrupted.

"We have higher numbers. We can easily overtake you." Mars chimed in.

"Look, you want the crystals, we want the bad guys." The hero said.

"Are you... proposing something?" Sailor Neptune asked as she stepped closer to the boy.

"A minor truce and a deal. Let's say, from where the sources are coming from. She wasn't the head honcho here. She may have been one of a group effort. We have one warehouse but there may be more. Let's also admit that we found this place first, you are following our tracks at the last second, no?" The hero asked, the two didn't make much of a reaction except to look at one another.

"If we defeat the bad guys, it will lead to more heart crystals. Not that there aren't a lot here considering. It's basically empty that we know of. If we all work together, it will lead to the same end goal. Stopping the bad guys and saving the world. You want the crystals, and I wont try to ask because I doubt that you would tell us or give us the satisfaction of a answer." The hero said as he was stepping closer to Neptune.

"You aren't wrong." Uranus said with a shrug.

"So why don't we work together for a short while, after that, once this battle with these enemies are over, you two can decide what to do after on us and the crystals. Fair?" The hero asked. The two looked at each other before stepping back and talking to each other for a bit.

"We aren't gonna let them have them are we?" Sailor Venus asked.

"We are just gonna have to see how this plays out, if it goes well, it might turn out for the best. Worst case scenario, we may have to fight them again. But we have to see what happens first." The hero said. The two return to the group and look at the Hero for a few seconds.

"We have thought on it... and we will give it a try. This little alliance, until something is decided." Sailor Uranus said, bringing her hand out for The hero to shake. The hero himself, shakes hers hand and the grip on both of them was tight, but Uranus' grip was a bit stronger.

"Thank you. Then I guess we will see you at the next fight." The hero said. Light then started to trickle into the room as Byruits body started to light up and soon disappeared as the hero placed his hand where her body was and wondered on what just happened.

"Huh... I... I didn't expect that." The hero said, looking at the box that she was on.

"Some of our old enemies used to do that. They would disappear into thin air." Jupiter said, looking at the boy.

"Huh, well I do hope that she finds the peace she is looking for. Wherever that may be up there." The hero said, looking at at the ceiling above. The senshi look at him as they soon got out along with the hero and they soon walked away, except for Uranus and Neptune.

"Why do you do this? This hero gig. You know you aren't stronger than us. Yet you continue to do it. Why?" Neptune asked.

"I do this to help others. To maybe... help them see another way, a possibly better way. And if I can't... than at least I know I tried. i don't think there's anything wrong with that aside from a little bit of naivety right?" The hero asked, looking at them now. The two didn't make much of a response except for a nod as they walk off.

"I do thank you. For... at least trying to let ourselves help each other out. However long that lasts." The hero says as the two turn back and soon disappear from his sight. The hero took a deep breath as he was panting, his heart was pounding like crazy. He was in disbelief that it worked, and was so thankful to God that it went alright.


	9. Chapter 9

The hero started to de clothe himself and back to his regular civilian self as Sun started to make his way back to the cafe. He saw Seiya and Taiki hugging while Yaten was kinda hitting her head. Sun smiled and soon walked up to them. "Seiya! You are alright!" Sun called, getting the attention of the three as they pat his shoulder.

"What happened to you, man? I saw you getting taken by this girl and I didn't know where you went? Was that a crazy fangirl giving you a good time or something?" Sun asked, making Yaten laugh at that as Seiya sweatdropped.

"Ehhh... maybe...? I'm not too sure but I was in a very good bit of a scare so I'm glad I got saved by that boy and his friends. They really saved my butt back there." Seiya said, feeling immensely grateful to them.

"Yeah, cuz who knows what that lady woulda done to you, stupid." Yaten said, smacking her sister upside the head.

"Ow, hey look, I get it. I let my guard down so I learned my lesson alright. Can we just head home or something?" Seiya asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"I think that would be best for y'all since you have had it rough today honestly." Sun said, patting Seiya's back.

"We can give you a lift back at your place." Seiya offered.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna impose-"

"Sun, come on, it's a ride back at your place, it's not you asking us for money." Seiya said.

"Yeah, cuz we barely have any as it is." Yaten said.

"Yaten... we don't need to speak of it to our friend here." Taiki said.

"What's going on?" Sun asked as the group continue along to their car.

"Well, we have had a bit of money trouble with rent and all that. The landlord has been threatening to kick us out and stuff so it's been a bit of a stressful event as of late. The singing gig is nice, but we just need to make more money to be able to pay rent on time and stuff." Seiya says as they get in the car and she starts it up.

"I'm sorry to hear that. if you want, I can give you some money." Sun offered.

"Don't do that." Seiya said rather seriously.

"We appreciate the offer, but we need to do this ourselves." Yaten said, saying it just as serious.

"Alright. But call me or let me know when we are hanging out. You guys are my friends and I don't want you to be left outside or something." Sun said.

"We will. Thank you for the generosity." Seiya said as they parked at his place as Haruka was standing by the doorway, looking at the four as she waved a bit and Seiya did a small wave.

"Who's that?" Taiki asked.

"Isn't that Haruka Tenoh the racer?" Yaten asked.

"Yeah. Haruka is dating my sister so..." Sun said as he started to unbuckle and open the car door.

"We will see you later Sun. How about tomorrow or somewhere around this week?" Seiya asked.

"Tomorrow sounds good. I will catch y'all later." Sun said as he hugged Seiya goodbye and did some friendly hugging and handshakes with Yaten and Taiki as he closed the doors and saw them drive out of the driveway of the apartment and soon drove off. Sun turned to see Haruka as she looked a little nervous, which is kind of a polar opposite to what she usually acts like around him or his sister.

Sun then began to walk towards her, but mostly to the door as he tried to ignore her.

"Sun, can we-"

"Move." Sun interrupted as he bumped past her even with his small stature as she just stood there and sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose a bit while she felt Michiru's presence close behind her.

"I told you. He can hold a grudge as good as you can." Michiru replied as she rubbed the back of Haruka's mustard colored suit jacket.

"I suppose I have been like that before." Haruka said, still not looking upon her lover, just staring at the clouds near the Sun which was setting.

"You have to your friends when they tried to hit on me when we had started to date. I also remember you lost some friends because of that." Michiru said, smiling at those memories a tad.

"I don't want Sun to be another that I lose. I want to try to patch things up with him." Haruka said, now looking at her aquamarine love in her deep sea blue eyes.

"You will. Just give him some time. He's gonna be a bit quiet for a little while. Just have patience for him." Michiru said, rubbing Haruka's back a bit as she brought her in and closed the door so that no flies got in.

"Patience hasn't always been my strong suit." Haruka admitted, sweatdropping a bit.

"That is true, but this will be a learning experience for when we have children of our own someday." Michiru said, her sweet voice filling haruka's ears with the thought of a family that they would make in their future.

"You are right. Thank you, Michiru. I don't know what I would do without you." Haruka said, squeezing her loves hand. Michiru smiled at that and giggled.

"Don't think that's gonna get you back in the bed, Haruka." Michiru said jokingly, walking ahead as Haruka sweatdropped and slumped a bit in joke as they walked into the kitchen. Sun was making himself a tall glass of milk with some chocolate syrup in it as he began making some chocolate milk.

"Oh, Sun. I made you your favorite tonight. Bacon cheeseburgers with a small salad." Michiru said, showing him his plate. Sun smiled at this and picked up the plate and his drink and kissed his sister on the cheek.

"You are the best sis, thank you for dinner." Sun said as he took the two and swiftly moved past Haruka. As he did, the doorbell rang as Sun looked to the door, noticing from the nice diamond like pattern of the glass, the blurred figure looked almost looked like a mailman.

'Ah crap, my transformers came in.' Sun thought in his mind as he was about to put the plate and glass down before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I can help." Haruka said, surprising Sun a bit as she open the door and soon signed some papers and got two kind tall boxes as she held them in her arms. "Oof, these are a bit heavy but, nothing I can't handle. Go on and get your dinner and drink, I'll help carry these to your room." Haruka said with a smile as Sun looked at her for a second before grabbing his dinner and walked to his room, with her behind her.

"I'm guessing these are more of these toy robots?" Haruka asked as she heard some clanging of plastic in the boxes as Sun was being Quiet.

"They are called Transformers. And yes they are." Sun said, correcting her. They entered his room and she places the boxes on the bed while Sun puts his dinner and drink down as he opens the boxes to see a zeta toys Superion and Menasor.

"Good they came in good condition." Sun said, placing them down.

"Well, it seems you got your stuff, I'll go now." Haruka turned and grabbed the knob on the door.

"Haruka," Haruka looked to the boy as his eyes looked around at different directions for a bit before saying "Thank you." Haruka smiled to that and nodded, closing the door behind her. Haruka then went to the table and began eating with Michiru.

"Who was at the door?" Michiru asked, taking a few bites of her salad.

"The mail guy. Sun bought some more toys. He buys a lot doesn't he?" Haruka asked as she bit into her burger.

"Yes. He had some of these toys before, but he never had them for long." Michiru said, looking a bit sad at that. Haruka's brow was raised. "My father would always smash his toys and break them to bits. He wanted Sun to learn about business at a young age."

"He was just a kid then wasn't he?" Haruka asked, rather surprised at this.

"It didn't matter to him. My mom would buy him more toys and my father would just smash them and punish Sun for having them." Michiru said, her fingers tightening on the fork.

"Oh... your father just hated you both huh?" Haruka asked, persuing more on the story.

"Not me." Michiru said, shaking her head a tad. Haruka looked her quizzically.

"He was proud of my pursue of the violin. He took it with immense pride even. He came to every recital." Michiru said, getting a bit misty-eyed.

"... How did Sun take that? Knowing that?" Haruka asked, looking at her.

"He wasn't upset at me for it. He rebelled against our father, even when he would get beat every time. I tried to help him, sometimes my father would stop, other times he would push me out of the way to just beat him as hard as he could." Michiru said, making Haruka look in disgust. Not at her but what she was hearing.

"My God..." Haruka said. Making Michiru look at her lap and she wipes her eyes.

"Yeah..." Michiru said, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry for bring this stuff up. I know it's something no one should bring up." Haruka said, going to her and wiping her loves eyes and soon Michiru hugged her and Haruka held no hesistance to hug her back and sat in Michiru's chair.

"I love you, Michiru. I will be here if and when you need me for this. I promise." Haruka said, looking at her as their foreheads were against another as Michiru just kissed her and she welcomed it, holding her close.

"I know you will. And thank you. It means a lot to me when I am able to talk about it sometimes. It feels... therapeutic." Michiru said, wiping her eyes and able to fix some of her small tidbit of mascara on her.

"I just wanna help however I can." The two stared at one another as the two blush and look away. "Soo... to break the small awkward silence, wanna watch a movie?" Haruka asked, being kinda suave yet dorky at the same time. Michiru made a small giggle and nodded.

"Sure." Michiru finished.

At Ami's place, Makoto and Ami were in her room, watching a movie themselves. It was a science movie, some of the stuff Makoto couldn't fully understand but Ami would explain it so that Makoto got the gist of the movie. After it the two just laid there as Ami was laying upon Makotos chest, just enjoying the soft cuddling while Makoto herself ran her fingers through the other woman's navy blue hair. Enjoying the moment.

"Makoto, may I ask you something?" Ami asked, earning a look from Makoto as she smiled.

"Sure what's up?" The brunette asked, still running her fingers through Ami's hair.

"When we told Sun about us, he looked a little bit... Uneased about it. Did you seem to notice it?"

"I did, yeah." Makoto replied, looking out kinda intrigued about it.

"I mean he said he is supporting us but I feel like he felt... disappointed. Maybe a little upset about it. You think it's because we are both girls?" Ami asked, Makoto shook her head no slightly in reply.

"No. I feel that Sun wouldn't be as narrow-minded. He helps out people when he can if he sees it. I mean he's helped me out of some personal binds myself along with getting some transformer figures which is awfully nice of him. I feel bad every-time he does it. But I don't think he's the kind of guy that thinks that sort of stuff. Maybe he has a crush on you." Makoto said, making Ami blush a bit and look away.

"if anything, I think he may have a crush on you." Ami said, making Makoto a bit surprised as she looked at the ceiling fan, noticing some dust on it.

"You think so?" Makoto asked, not looking fully convinced on that one.

"Well, he buys you a lot of stuff, he tries to make you happy, he's gotten you out of personal binds, but maybe he tries to not bring it up. Or maybe was afriad to." Ami said, bringing up some valid and strong points that kinda get Makoto's gears turning in her mind.

"Maybe you're right. And us telling him about us being together..."

"May be the reason that he was kind of looking upset. It is something to consider." Ami finished, making Makoto go a bit wide-eyed at the notion that Sun may have had a crush on her and she didn't plain out see it.

"Ah jeez... what should I do then? Should I talk to him about it?" Makoto asked, wondering on what she should do?

"Perhaps. i think it would be good to at least clear the air. Sure he will feel a bit sour but... it's better for him to be sour for a little while then lose him as a friend." Ami said, Makoto looked at her and gave her a full smile and laid on her and kissed her, surprising her.

"Mpfh! M-Makoto! Stop~" Ami said with a giggle as she heard her lovers chuckle as they continued.

At Rei's temple, she herself was sweeping the leaves from the grounds while Minako on the bench right near the temple doors.

"That Nameless hero guy has been a good help to us. Heck, he even got us a chance of a truce with the other two senshi." Minako said, eating some sesame chicken in a bowl.

"But for how long...? We don't know what they will intend to do after we stop whatever is coming at us this time. We need to prepare for when that is coming."

"Ahhh Rei, come on we can do that later. Besides we can enjoy this while we can. We have three more people helping us out. Ou numbers are getting stronger for it. Plus... that hero guy is kinda cute yet so mysterious." Minako said slyly, having Rei make a sweatdrop.

"Mina... Either way. You do have a point, but I'm still gonna prepare in case something happens. We have faced challenges before, and these guys are forging new ones. The bad guys and our own." Rei said, looking off to the skies as the wind blows behind her, making the leaves flow in the calming winds. But... something was approaching, whether they were ready or not.

-Witches 5 headquarters-

"Byruit is dead?!" Eudial roared, smashing a glass on the floor.

"Oh good, now I'm gonna have to clean that." Cyprine said, deadpanning.

"I would wait until she finishes her rant first." Mimete finished, handing her a broom.

"Silence you imbeciles. We need to deal with this now. How in the world was Byruit defeated?! I want answers!" Eudial roared out, making the two a tad nervous.

"There has been some new sailor senshi arising along with a boy dressing up aiding the five main senshi. I was able to watch from a distance, but decided to not intervene. Byruit brought herself to this trap. She was outsmarted by the boy. His wit served him well rather than using mere brute strength. It's what he is lacking anyway in that department." Tellu informed, earning a look from her leader as she then looked away.

"It seems these three new players in our game is causing a bit of a stir. Tellu. Since you were the one that watched and noticed some of their strategies, you are the next to go out and gather crystals. But to also monitor the senshi, gather any and all information to stop them and you are to come back with your findings and report all it to me. Am I to be understood?" Eudial said, approaching Tellu. Tellu in response, bowed to her and smiled.

"It shall be done. My leader." Tellu finished.


End file.
